A Frozen Flame Reloaded
by Z.C.A
Summary: Basically this is about Sashay, a ninja with pretty unique powers. She has no idea who her parents are and raised herself hidden in the great forest. She ventures into the leaf village but ends up in the hands of the akatsuki during her first exam. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it… and I hope I get less noob-like! ;)**

**Basically this is about Sasha, a ninja with pretty unique powers. She has no idea who her parents are and raised herself hidden in the great forest. **

…

**Flashback**

They could only be together for so long… the woman was dying. The young dark haired mother looked forlornly at the silver-haired man with one last pleading look before she stepped through the black and bottomless rift called death. The silver haired man, a ninja, cradled a bundle in his arms like a precious jewel and carried the young 3 day old girl through the snow. He raised her for some time, three years infact, teaching her the ways of a ninja through stories. As she grew older and was able to make her own food, he knew he would have to go back. His other life was more important. One day after he showed the girl how to hunt he brought her back slower than usual. He had stockpiled the cupboards with food that would stay fresh… the ninja always thought of her first. The young child's legs were weary from walking so he carried her in his arms. Her blue eyes looked curiously at him and flickered violet for a split second as she was placed in the snow in front of a large stick and stone hut. The ninja shook the image of her eyes out of his head. He must have imagined it. The girl toddled inside and with one last look at her father's blurred face; the door was sealed, leaving the child alone to cope by herself for the next 10 years.

_Present day._

I pried open my diamond blue eyes and let the cold white glare of frost welcome me to a new day. I had fallen asleep outside again, dammit. I groaned and sat up, glancing at the metallic coloured lake and at the deer across the water as it disappeared into the forest. I knelt over to tie my snow coated boots. My long silver-blue hair flowed down over my shoulder to my waist in two thick silk tendrils and swept over my eyes in a messily cut fringe. I picked up my shuriken beside me and slid it inside my leg pouch. My back groaned as I pulled at the x shaped scar on it and I knew it was going to be a long day. I had journeyed far in my 10 years alone and knew where all of the hidden villages were. Today I was heading to the hidden leaf village for the first time. I knew the villages by sightseeing from the hilltops but entering a village was freaky… too freaky. But today I had decided many years ago that December 2nd would be my birthday… so today I turned 15 and I was determined to face my fear of giant, scary snowless villages and finally enter one.

I scrambled my way down the mountain and leaped high in the air, ninja style before landing in front of the large wooden gates that marked the leaf village. I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew I would be fine… if anyone tried to fight me I could just manipulate the water molecules in their body and cripple them with ice without a second glance. It felt weird being down here on dust and dirt, less clean and white. It was too hot and I missed my ice…I would have frosted everything around me with my jutsu if not for keeping my secret while so close to other people. My secret was a power that came in handy… growing up away from other ninja I had found a way to do jutsu without needing to use hand signs to control my flow of chakra. It was very useful when hunting fast animals like deer. My stomach growled if not just to annoy me and I poked it angrily. Only then did I glance up to see a leaf ninja guard staring at me awkwardly. I didn't wear dark clothes like them... only the ones that blended with frost, snow and ice so I stood out very obviously. He cleared his throat and stood straight, "Can I help the young lady with anything? Are you from the hidden mist village?" His voice had stuttered at the end slightly and I held back a smirk as I addressed him. "No. I don't come from a village. But I would like to visit this town," I said as *cough* formally*cough* as I could. "B-but … no village? I must seek the Hokage's advice!" he choked out, pointing at a nearby ninja who ran to find the Hokage. I giggled at his concern.

Still laughing slightly at their formality I entered the gates… much to the guard's surprise, who sprang to his feet and grabbed at his kunai. I plunked myself down on a rock by the guard office and gave him a look. He took the hint and relaxed, sheathing his kunai knife back in its pocket. He then too sat down on the dusty ground and after a moment started staring at my clothes, scanning them up and down. I instantly hit defensive mode about the clothes judgment. I had made them myself… copying the design of the ones I had grown out of at a young age. The clothes my parents, whose faces I couldn't remember, gave me. "What!" I snapped at him, barreling him with my blue eyes, cold and hard. He stiffened and turned to another guard, ignoring me. The clothes I wore were all silvers and whites, trimmed with white rabbit fur and leather cord ties that attached to a large hood that was currently shading my silver and light blue, straight as a straight thing, hair, that now adorned the back of my head in a plaited crown with a waterfall of silk splayed beneath it.

Footsteps sounded as the guard returned frantically followed calmly by the village Hokage. She came and stood in front of me as I slowly stood up. "I'm Lady Tsunade, fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village." She stated. I stared as she held out a hand. I shook it quickly and returned my ice cold hand to my side. "Pleasure to meet you, I said, I'm Sasha, I'm a nomad I guess. I know a fair amount of ninjutsu though" She looked at me sternly and asked my village. I told her the same as what I told the guard. I had no village. Man the people here could be thick. Old bat Tsunade (as I had decided to name her) motioned for me to follow and so I did, whilst absentmindedly looking around the bustling village. It seemed once you were in it the place wasn't half bad… possibly not scary at all. I wished frustratedly that I had decided to do this earlier but alas I could only do what I was doing now, which was following Old Bat Tsunade, which I did wholeheartedly, syncing my footsteps with that of hers and paying no attention to what she was saying.

"-sha? Sasha? Did you even listen to me this whole time?" Old Bat glared. I shook my silver blue haired head at her and practiced my guilt look, glaring at my boots, now coated in yellow dust and up at her through my tousled fringe. Hehe it worked a charm Tsunade's face softened and she brushed off her previous anger to replace it with a faked smile. "How does a mission sound to you? I assume you know the basics after living as a nomad all these years plus you said you knew ninjutsu," she plasticized her smile even more and I swear I gagged slightly. "Uh… yeah sure," I mumbled in her general direction. Great now I would have to reveal my skills to the world. I grimaced internally. I hoped mildly that I wouldn't go overboard and kill anyone. Being new here would make it hard enough seeing as Old Bat was under the assumption that I wanted a village to belong to and was staying with them… pssh, I laughed under my breath. "Great!" She beamed. I coughed awkwardly. "You can stay here for now," she gestured to a brown apartment door in front of me and I sighed in relief at the clean white room before me. Only one bed and a wardrobe with a cute wee bathroom and a kitchenette. I smiled at her thanked her as she started to leave. "See you at the chunin exam bright and early," she added in with one last plastic smile before closing the door. Great, it's tomorrow. I sighed out loud and dumped my bag that I had packed in case of a longer visit on the carpet before stretching out on the single bed for some shut-eye. I knew enough about the ranking of ninja from watching them from the hills and from travelers to know that the Hokage wouldn't put a stranger on a mission without cause. Either she was short on ninja, it was a big mission or she was suspicious of me. I suspected the latter. Oh well, I thought as I slumped into the bed spread, tomorrow I would be off on my first mission!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my second chapter… trying to fit this in during exams is so much fun (sarcasm rules!). So hopefully this gets better. Just so you know the story will get quite different through the story-line and things and some of the characters will be a bit OOC sorry, I will try stick to it as much as I can. Please review so I know what is good and what is bad. etc yadda yadda. **

_**BEGIN!**_

…_._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _I sat up and half choked on the wiry, silver-blue nest that was my bed hair. A man was standing at the door looking rather bored by the time I had gotten to the door. Well it did take me a while… what after getting dressed and fixing my hair back into a braid. He sighed, looked me up and down once and then motioned for me to follow him before walking off down the stairs. I quickly collected all of my homemade shuriken and the silver kunai my father had left me, with the blue diamond that belonged to my grandmother dangling from a leather cord that was tied to the handle. The diamonds blood red center glowed. I held it for a moment longer before concealing it within the folds of my clothes. I dashed after the ninja and followed him through the streets to the large building that loomed in the distance.

Lady Tsunade welcomed me as we entered her office with a slight smile in her eyes that gave me the feeling that she was being cautious of me. "This is Nara Shikamaru, one of the higher ranked of our younger ninjas," she said with an air of proudness in her deep voice. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clouds out of the window, ignoring what slight praise the Hokage lady had bestowed on him. The vein on her forehead twitched in annoyance. She turned to me and proceeded to tell me that he would show me around etc. Why would the Hokage assign a high rank ninja to be the one who showed me around when he could be used to help on the mission? I wondered. I definitely wasn't needed because of lacking numbers then.

The travelers from the hidden villages handed out information about this place far too easily…I mean what if I was intending to attack the Hokage? Not a bad idea I considered for a minute… I mean the Hokage did seem to be a bit on the weird side and she didn't seem that strong. But I knew better than to underestimate an opponent, especially one who had been made Hokage of a village.

The next thing I knew I was standing next to a sickly smiling pink haired girl, a blonde guy and an emotional looking dark blue haired guy with pitch black eyes. We were listening to the instructions of the Hokage telling us about the details of the mission. Tsunade had shown me my team, the dark haired boy, Sasuke, the blonde one, Naruto and the pink haired girl was Sakura. I had never seen up close what happened in these ninja missons but we were getting a c rank mission and those seemed to be hard… very hard. I gulped and the girl looked at me and smiled again making my heart sink. She seemed to be a bit annoying with her attempts at an expressive conversation and I wished she would just leave me the hell alone. I turned to my other side only to see the hyperactive blonde haired kid (with… whiskers?) grinning manically at me, I groaned, this was going to be a long mission. I was surrounded by idiots on _all _sides, literally.

We set into a big forest with bushes and trees(stating the obvious much?) that split in half by a sandy path and was full of mini clearings of grass. I thought about the mission to come. I couldn't escape these ninja easily if this got out of hand. If I went out of control they could kill me instantly and I wouldn't be able to get away.

_FLASHBACK._

_I was hiding behind the large trunk of the tree, off the side of a beaten forest track, watching as the traveler passed by. I saw the food he was carrying, I was still too young to understand, only 8 at the time. My tummy made a loud growling noise at me and I shushed it, returning my gaze to the man. His ears twitched and he started to search the trees for what was watching him. I panicked and grasped the tree to my back, my chest heaving up and down with a frightened breath. My heart pounded out of my chest and I knew he would hear it as he got closer._

_A twig snapped closer. I needed to get out of there, fast. I leapt upwards, aiming for the branch above my head. A hand clasped over my ankle, mid-flight and I was thrown against the tree trunk, winded. My vision blurred black at the edges and I was swimming in and out of consciousness. I shook myself awake and my arms started shaking, the man, clearly a ninja, backed away slightly, as if sensing something was wrong. My eyes changed and sharpened, my chakra started to burn down my spine, engulfing my body in a cold, white flame. I looked at him, he had light blonde hair but his eyes were black. His face however showed fear, in fact it showed _only_ that expression. _

_Then as I stood up, his eyes widened at mine. They had started flaming, the blue darkened to almost black and changed to blade-like dots and the violet swirled behind the darkness and blended together, flickering. I could sense the water all around me and without meaning to I dragged it out of every living thing within a giant sphere of the forest. As a giant swirl of the crystal liquid slithered around my body the ninjas eyes sunk in and he became hollow looking to my horror. I flicked my eyes up into his and the water, with a mind of its own boiled itself and the forest became shrouded in mist. _

_The man's mouth opened up in a scream as the water drilled itself into his now frail body. It stained red from the force and then froze through his body for a split second before it evaporated away into nothing, leaving the empty form of the ninja's lifeless body. I slumped down to the ground as tears spilled over my cheeks. Scrambling to the bag of food he had dropped by the road, I shakily made my way back home to eat._

_**NOW.**_

I swallowed back the waterworks at the memory; I hated crying as much as I hated people who killed puppies. I laughed humorlessly and a Naruto looked at me funny, I glared at him.

*time lapse*

I took off into the treetops, followed by the other ninja who scattered off into the bushes. My team had decided to split up to look for a place to sleep. We had been traveling for hours and there were no villages nearby. We decide to split up and search for a place to sleep and then meet back at the clearing half an hour later. The mission had begun, I was screwed.

I pressed myself against the rough bark of the tree, focusing my chakra to my feet and sprinted to the top. I needed to find a vantage point, somewhere I could find a good place to sleep, I thought more about myself than the others, hoping for something cold and icy… just the way I liked it. I needed to make an area I was comfortable in or I would suffocate, I needed a snowy mountain terrain. I scaled the land and my eyes came to rest on a high, rocky cliff on the far side of the horizon.

I leapt through the treetops on my way to the rocks in search of a cave. I heard a snap alongside me as I ran so I dropped down instantly only to find a kunai knife at my throat. The red eyes that looked at me, surrounding three black dots the swirled around a black iris were terrifying. Not only because they looked scary but because they seemed familiar… I realised I was looking into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, I shivered. It _was_ one of my team-mates though. He had black hair that spiked out at the back, he glared at me for a second and focused his sharingan on my ice-blue eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in an angled slope. I wondered why he was trying to attack a team member.

I pushed against the pressure he was drilling on my mind. He seemed to be… struggling? Then I remembered that I could change _my_ eyes too, maybe that meant I was stronger than him? I morphed my eyes and recalled how they sharpened and became more defined. I felt the slight cold-fire pain as my chakra increased and flowed out to my fingertips. I kept control though, struggling not to show the ice crystals that were forming on my fingertips. The boy faltered a little and his hands started shaking. But then, so did mine but for a whole other reason. "You- You're an-" he choked out, removing the knife from my throat. He looked at me suspiciously.

He could be a useful member being the last Uchiha other than-… I shuddered; I thought that he seemed to be the only sane one in the group. I guessed he was just suspicious as to who I was. I didn't blame him, getting a new team member on the first day of missions week isn't exactly a great help. Not if they hadn't had training. However… I had taught myself a lot more than any ninja school could. With help from the scroll I found in the hut that had belonged to my father.

"Is that some type of sharingan?" He asked with an astonished look. I stared at Sasuke, it couldn't be! But really I didn't know. Damn it! This boy was confusing me! "I dunno, could be," I retorted. He glared curiously at me. Crap. It had been less than half an hour into the exams and already someone knew some of my secret. Man I wish I knew who my father was right now, however my mother was long gone, she was dead according to the scroll left for me. My father was a ninja and must have been strong if he gave me the ability to learn those complicated jutsu without hand actions. I was sure he was a great ninja, a good, strong and powerful one. I remembered him being kind to me, but then he left and didn't come back for me. I sighed out loud. Sasuke looked both ways before pulling me along after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is third chapter… but you already know that! Hopefully the endings have got enough suspense for you! Let me know if any loop holes need fixing or if anything is getting too OOC.**

…**.**The first thought I had was, Crap! Sasuke had found out about my purple sharingan eyes and now he was taking me back to the rest of the team at the clearing. I spoke to him, "You tell them about me and I swear I'll kill you," I glared into his eyes, mine were back to their normal blue colour. He sighed and shook his head, a slight Uchiha smirk on his face, "Whatever." _Okay _that was not the response I was hoping for.

We leapt off the last branch and cautiously down into the clearing behind some bushes. A thorn scratched my arm and I gave a small wince. Then I noticed my clothes next to the trees. Why, Jashin, Why? I laughed using a phrase I had heard while traveling. A weird blue, fish-like ninja popped into my head and I wondered why. My white clothes stood out so I focused my violet sharingan, sharpening my eyes and blankly staring, finding the water atoms within the bushes. I extracted the green fibred water from the leaves and froze them to myself, much to Sasuke's surprise. I had done a few fake hand signs so as not to draw too much attention to my sign-lacking jutsu. "How did _you_ learn that jutsu, nomad?" he said with an arrogant look on his chiseled face. I kept my sharingan steeled on his for a second longer with a deathly glare. "Oh never mind," he shrugged looking out at the clearing, hand on his kunai, resigning his curiosity to a later date. A sound thumping into the grass made my almost retreated sharingan harden into a defined line again. The 3 dark blue blade-like swirls of my eyes became more vivid and the deep violet thickened. Naruto entered the clearing arrogantly, and cocky as he was, he boldly landed in the center of the grass with no second thoughts as to the enemy teams nearby. Sakura was close behind, being just a bit more subtle whilst yelling at Naruto shrilly for his carelessness. I retracted my sharingan quickly before looking back at Sasuke and rolling my eyes.

Sasuke stepped out from our hiding place and into the clearing, dragging me after him by the wrist, to my extreme annoyance. I evaporated off my camouflage before the others saw and using my mind shaped it into a knife and proceeded to whip it through the air to stab his hand with ice. What? He was hurting my wrist, the bastard! He winced and let go, glaring at me with a gaze as sharp as needles. "What was that?" I shrugged as the green tinged puddle below his hand sunk into the ground. So I smiled a slight apology to him nevertheless. Only for it to be returned by an amused glare… I mean an _amused. Glare. Really? _Naruto beamed at me, "Hey! New team member! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hoka-!" I proceeded to punch him in the face in annoyance. "I already know who you are!" His shrill high-pitched voice just pushed me over an already crumbling edge… but I guess that's just the kind of person I am. "Hey that huuuurt!" he complained, holding his face. "Sorry … the whole happy go lucky confident guy routine was getting on my nerves," I chuckled. Sasuke choked back a laugh… well at least his sense of humor is intact, I thought. "Well she's bloody _mean_," Naruto whispered a little too loudly to Sakura who proceeded to glare at him, her inner self threatening to rip his head off. I must say I was beginning to like this cherry headed girl. "So... we found a place to settle down for the night… if we want to get there before dark we better hurry. There _is_ a time limit to this mission," Sasuke added in humorlessly.

After an hour of leaping through the trees in a fast ninja style we came across the rocky outcrop I had seen earlier. "What is this! We can't hide is this place, it's not closed in enough! We would be spotted by any enemy that came by!" Naruto complained loudly and may I add obnoxiously. My fist crystalised with chakra while I controlled the urge to hit him again. So I settled for sending him a 'shut-up-or-you'll-die' look and he took the hint and calmed down ever so slightly, his vibrant blue eyes twitching a bit. Sasuke looked at me for a second before he spoke, "I think Sasha has a tactic that can help make this place an advantage… well from what I've seen at least." Naruto and Sakura looked at me with a tinge of doubt in their eyes. "No smart ninja would come. That's obvious because of the rough terrain and the openness but places like these have caves and good area that if …_tampered with … _can come in handy. I can help disguise the area and conceal our team with a… jutsu… I have. Then we can get back to rescuing the girl from the sand village (That was our mission objective) tomorrow," I said cautiously. They now looked at me expectantly, "Where's the cave then," stupid Sakura commented. I had noticed her sneaking awed looks at Sasuke and snickered when I saw her do it a 4th time. "Sasuke knows," I pointed out, blatantly intending fully to take his attitude down a notch.

He glared at me, of course he didn't know where the heck a cave was but that didn't stop me getting revenge on him for spilling my information earlier. Even if it wasn't much it could still lead the two genin to suspect further. I didn't mind if these idiots knew, it was just that the last thing I wanted was for the Hokage to suspect me of being an enemy and if she knew that I'd kept it from her then I _would_ be. In fact I was surprised that Old Bat had put me straight into a c rank mission without even knowing my training. Maybe she saw something in me? Huh, either way from what I had seen, the Konoha area academy was pretty lacking. I smirked.

Sasuke flicked his sharingan on in a blink of an eye (Hehe) and with that famous Uchiha smirk began scouring the cliff face for a cave. He broke into a shattering smile as soon as he spotted the dark slit in that would end up being our room for the night. He leapt up to it in one bound and disappeared inside. A few minutes later he returned holding up a curved thumb. The cave was clear. I followed Sakura and Naruto up the cliff. I kinda felt sorry for the Uzumaki kid, after being on the road most of my life I had heard many rumors of the child containing the kyuubi, 9 tailed fox spirit. It must have been hard growing up with no friends. I felt like we shared that one attribute in common. But at least I had _chosen_ solitude for the most of my life and after finding my first village. While looking out over the land I had seen the villages but chosen to stay in the woods and mountains. As we got inside Sasuke sent the other two away to get firewood while I disguised the area.

I went outside and breathed in the cool air. It was just cold enough that once I froze everything white that it would stay like that and wouldn't melt. The downside was that I would need to disguise the other members as well. I took a deep breath. Concentrated on the cold blue chakra that ran through me, dragging it into my fingertips. My eyes changed and sharpened into their unusual sharingan, the 3 dark blue blades within began to lighten and glow a crisp vivid colour. The violet darkened and faded away behind the light slightly. As I looked up and focused on the trees they began to sweat out the water and collect dew drops from the water in the air that began falling like snow infused with my blue chakra. The ground shimmered and adorned a coating of silver frost. My fingers began to twitch as I lost excessive amounts of energy through them and my silvery-blue hair fell out in watery waves over my back and pooled down into my hood. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sharp cold air around me.

When I opened my eyes everything was white. A beautiful crystalline piece of art that expanded across a quarter the land, a few flakes still falling in the distance. I heard an intake of breath behind me and turned to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha, mouth agape and staring in apparent awe at my work. "I'm not even going to_ ask_ where you learnt that," he breathed.

It was night now and we were going over thoughts for tomorrow's rescue and retrieve for when we arrived at the sand village around midday. We sat in front of the fire Sasuke had made with his fireball jutsu. I would have glared at him in jealousy if I hadn't already mastered the cold fire jutsu. It still burned but would never stay lit. I could have beaten him in any fair fight though, that I was sure of. When Naruto and Sakura had returned they had looked at me and then at the snow and ice that I had coated their clothes with and shaken their heads in disbelief, "This is your idea of _tampering_?" Naruto gaped. Then as dark fell we talked about our attack plans.

Naruto's idea of a plan was direct force, heading in to the midst of the sand ninja kidnappers and blasting them all with his shadow clones. Sasuke suggested an attack from the bushes or a surprise trap on individual members, picking them off one at a time. I liked that more than the lunatics plan. Sakura just agreed awestruck with whatever Sasuke wanted much to his annoyance. They all turned to me and for a split second I lost my cool at Sasuke's cool gaze. Hardening myself I shook away the lump of fear in my throat, he looked just like him. I thought on my feet and I quickly came up with a plan which I began explaining. Eventually their eyes lit up and they nodded at each part that I came up with and I began to feel more excited about the exam.

I tossed and turned that night. Not so much because I was excited or nervous, which I was, but mainly because of fear. Fear that I would be caught, that I would have to escape because I was always afraid of losing control of my chakra. That I would kill someone on my team accidentally during my misson. If I was going to kill someone I wanted to do it because they pissed me off or for a damn good reason! Not by a_ccident_. And I was afraid that Sasuke would be like _him_. My mind flashed back to _that_ night again. I rolled and faced the cave entrance. I thought I better cover it just in case any animals came venturing for a midnight snack. I was sleepy but my eyes began to elongate anyway and I weakened myself further creating a spiraling tendril of ice that crept around the cave entrance slowly centering itself as a giant detailed white snowflake-like cover that sealed us away from sight. It even hid our fire and was thick enough not to melt or penetrate and that hid our scent. I grinned, happy with my new piece of artwork.

As I rolled over to try and finally get to sleep my fading violet sharingan eyes locked with Sasuke's red ones and I froze. He lay across the room in a sleeping bag staring in shock at me and what I had just done. He glanced at my hands that lay still outside of my sleeping bag. Sasuke had seen me control my chakra without hand signs. OH SHIT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter! There are going to be some big reveals in the future about Sasha's Father! I hope you guys review or I will set Jashin on you! Happy cookies for people who do review! :D**

…**...**

Sasuke knew. That was what I was thinking as we flew through the treetops. He knew that I could use my chakra without hand signs. I was terrified because he still hadn't confronted me with it. I hoped he wouldn't. My memories flicked back to _that night_ for split second but I hardened myself off from my emotions and stared ahead, thinking about the evil things I would do to the Uchiha brat if he told anyone about my signless jutsu. Heheh this was entertaining… I was just in the middle of freezing off Sasuke's-*cough* when a shuriken flipped past my face and embedded itself in the tree across from me.

Everyone froze and we stared in the bush. We had planned to keep travelling. Stopping to fight wasn't part of the plan, nor could our time limit afford it. These ninja can't have been very low rank if they could manage to narrowly avoid hitting me with a shuriken while I was running.

The trees across the path were dark like midnight and Naruto growled, "Come out and fight!" There was no reply, only silence and the very faint sound of retreating footsteps. "We have to leave," Sasuke started. I glared into the trees and unsheathed my sharingan from its depths. I could see a faint group of cloaked figures heading into the far side of the forest to hide, as I figured. I sent a shuriken after them and saw it flick through the trees. I held my breath and let out a smile as a cloaked figure near the back shrunk down off the branches and the others halted for a minute to help their comrade.

I was pretty sure I had struck them in the back which would hold them up a while at least. Naruto with eyes wide went running straight for the tree line to attack them. I saw them just as he reached the trees and swiped my special kunai at him with much reluctance. Sasuke gasped and went to deflect it but I stopped him with a flick of my fingers, freezing his hand to his knife. Naruto turned too late and kunai ripped through the back of his arm, pinning him to the tree nearby. He slumped down.

Sakura meanwhile had made her way to Naruto, and Sasuke had used his iced kunai hand to corner me against a trunk… stupid Uchiha. They all turned to stare at me bewilderedly including Naruto who had woken up out of his daze. They looked betrayed and I let out a slight laugh at their ignorance. I pointed to the glint that shimmered barely visible in the darkness. Cutting wires… they turned to me relieved, I had saved Naruto from a certain death trap. I pushed Sasuke's kunai away from my throat. (This was the second time he had held a knife to my throat and I had known him barely 3 days ) I gave him a 'one-more-time-and-I-will-_actually_-kill-you!' look. He shrugged, gave me a quick wink and then looked down at his frozen hand and knife and then back at me knowingly. I didn't bother doing and fake hand signs because he already saw me control my chakra without them. I melted away the ice and it evaporated into steam. My eyes were still in sharingan mode which helped because I needed them prominent to be able to control my chakra for some reason.

Uchiha's eyes widened slightly after seeing me perform my jutsu willingly in front of him without hesitation. But his composure came back to him and after giving me a thank you glance he leapt over to tend to Naruto's arm. Bugger. I hadn't actually meant to hit him. I gave him an apologetic smile and noticed he was mesmerized with my grandmother's gem that hung from my kunai knife. I held his shoulder firmly and said sorry before whipping my knife out of his arm and cutting the wires down in one quick motion. He grimaced. I didn't want _Naruto_ of all people getting into my personal life. I focused my violet sharingan on the team of cloaked ninja in the distance. The injured one seemed to be a female by the look of her long blonde ponytail and the others 2 were still hidden beneath their large hats. Sasuke had his sharingan focused on them, same as me. His face was contorted in a horrific sneer at the hidden face of a 4th member that sulked almost at the back. I noticed his hair at first, longish and as far as I could tell with my sharingan it was midnight black. It spiked at the back ever so slightly less than Sasuke's did- I gulped. It was him.

_It had been a rainy week. The storm clouds billowed in from the rain nation and it was no condition for snow or ice which was unfortunate for Sasha as she was currently face to face with a ninja she had stumbled into who seemed to be running out of the hidden leaf village. It was a high class ninja and by the look of his red eyes, he was an Uchiha. They were a very strong and noble bloodline that lived only in the leaf village. I wondered why he was running away in such a rush, tears were streaming down his face over two faint scars that ran from his tear ducts to the middle of his cheeks. I didn't recognize him. He had just smacked into me as I walked along the road and when he stood closer, that was when I saw the blood that coated his clothes, his hands and his face even. _

_It was all over him. He shoved me away from him and tried to get past me but I refused and stood my ground. I was only 12 and he looked about 17 or 18 but even so he withdrew a large blood covered blade and with lightning speed slashed out at me. I had 4 years of practice since my first kill, honing my jutsu to the fullest potential I could manage, I was good. I jumped to the side just a bit slow as fire erupted across my back. My adrenaline kicked in and my own violet sharingan burst forth and I remembered the other times I had fought since the first night I had killed that man. I raised my arms into the air as he threw 3 shuriken in quick succession, dodging each one I focused my eyes into his body and found the water within. It was the first time I had tried to freeze the water inside a body and it had worked well other than the huge cut it took from my chakra._

_As he grimaced at the cold shock spreading through his veins, a few thumps sounded behind me. "Hey Itachi! Getting beaten by a little girlie? For Jashin's sake!" A voice came from the shadows as a bluish man stepped forward followed by 2 others. The red head behind him growled, "Hurry up and let's get back to base. This is taking too long. We have been waiting for you a long time Itachi." The third ninja was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and large straw hat that brimmed down over his eyes. The only thing I could see was an orange, swirly mask and black hair, "Yeah we get it Pein-_chan_!" he growled. Another voice, "Get it over with," muttered the blue guy again. It was the Akatsuki. I braced myself and flicked out my kunai to protect myself only to see Itachi's eyes lock on mine. They widened only slightly at my sharingan appearance before my minds walls were crushed to a powder and I was under his genjutsu in a small dark room. Before I could use my sharingan to break out of it there was an adjourning slash of pain across my back forming an x and then I woke up on the empty road hours later._

The scars on my back gave a twitch of recognition at the blade on Itachi's back. Sasuke zoomed into the trees after his brother. It was only _after_ that night that I found out about the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. I took off after Sasuke and came up along beside him. He looked at me, confused.

Normally people would try to stop him I guess, but not me. I was with him all the way. The Itachi son of a bitch was going to die! I gave him a nod of approval, "I have some unfinished business with him too," I growled pulling the neck of my jacket down slightly at the back to reveal the top of the puckered scar Itachi had _bestowed_ upon my skin, with an evil, humorless smile. Sasuke's sharingan eyes hardened at the sight. He gave me a smirk and chucked a few extra shuriken over to me.

The cloaked figures jumped up as we approached, both of us glaring at them with our sharingan eyes. The injured one at a closer glance wasn't in fact a girl but just a cute young guy with long blonde hair swept into a high pony tail with a large fringe covering half his face. He winced, half closing one eye and glancing at the shuriken I had embedded in his shoulder. He gave me a glare, "You the one that got me, yeah?" he squinted out from under his yellow flop of hair.

He was bleeding heavily down his back, soaking the cloak. Sasuke coughed and I turned my attention back to Itachi who was being heavily guarded by fish guy and a white haired guy that I remembered talking about Jashin something those many years ago. Pity I still couldn't remember my father's face, I grumbled. Sasuke was staring his brother down with a look of pure black hatred, his kunai held at elbow height across in front of him. Itachi however kept his cool gaze off him but was staring blankly at _me_. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine across the two scars, anticipating Itachi's blades. "It's been a long time, _Sasha Uchiha_." He spoke with a sly smile spreading across his face. "_Uchiha_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes. You heard right. Itachi thinks she is an Uchiha. But is she really? Hehe got exams coming up soon so won't be posting much around the end of November. Please review or I won't post any more chapters. **

…

Itachi looked from me to Sasuke, a smirk plastered on his face. "W-What?" I choked out, my throat started to squeeze shut. I couldn't breathe. Sasuke gave me a 'what-the-hell?' look and I just stared at them both idiotically. What had given, Itachi Uchiha the ridiculous idea that I was an _Uchiha_… other than the obvious fact that I had some kind of sharingan. But it wasn't red it was violet and no Uchiha had violet eyes. And their normal eye colour is usually black… not blue. Plus I refused to believe that I was linked to a guy who slaughtered his own family, entire clan and had scarred my back with his own blade. "It's been a long time since that night Sasha, How's the back?" he grinned maliciously. The scars that ran down my back heated slightly, tingling. I glared at him and pulled out my kunai, the red centered gem dangling from the end. Itachi's face dropped suddenly when he saw the gem, "No…"

I glanced at the blue and ruby centered diamond and then back at Itachi, what was _his_ connection to it? It had been my grandmother's necklace apparently, because I remember Father telling me to keep it safe and hidden from view… wait… crap 2 people had seen my gem now, Itachi and Naruto. I wasn't keeping my father's promise very well. Now it was 3 as Sasuke's black eyes widened at the blue enthralled ruby. Itachi's sharingan burst forth and he grabbed four stars between his fingers, whipping them at Sasuke and me. One hit my shoulder and the others flew passed Sasuke, narrowly missing him. I thought for a split second that I saw Itachi wince, whatever. I surged my sharingan like eyes forward and started to summon the water around me, ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder. It formed tendrils around me and a surged it towards the Uchiha, intending to give him a decent mark but his sharingan saw my move and he dodged it somehow and redirected it towards me. I froze it in mid-air and it hurled at my feet. I jumped up as it shattered into a million pieces on the branch below me. Itachi glared.

I hurled myself off the branch to the ground, pressing my hands to the cold, frozen dirt and melting the frost, then I found myself doing something I had never done before. I started to suck the water into my hand and arms, joining it with my charka. The water swirled in little silver currents across the skin on my arms and I stood dumbstruck for a moment before another shuriken hit the ground by my feet. Sasuke was leaping back and forth through the trees furiously throwing attack after attack at his brother.

He even managed to lick a tongue of fire past Itachi's cheek before he came after me on the ground again, followed by his younger brother. The shark guy and white haired ninja followed us, the shark one carrying the blonde guy. As I blocked another move from Itachi using my sharingan the water inside me started to glow out to my arms, an ice blue hue forming around me. I was going to lose control if I kept this up.

Itachi's eyes widened in suspicious surprise and he _actually backed off slightly. _To my extreme surprise I assure you. "Kisame put me down, un!" yelled the blonde dude who was in Sharky's arms still. "Fine," he stated, dropping him on his face, the blonde yelped in pain before glaring at my slight smirk. As Itachi took another step back I confronted him, "What do you know about this," I glared, holding up my kunai, diamond dangling, glinting from its leather cord. Itachi's eyes went cold and he turned to walk away from us. Sasuke yelled at him and blasted at Itachi with his fireball jutsu, he didn't move but let the fireball hit him, sending him flying across the clearing, hitting a large tree trunk with a sickening thud sound. "Shit! Itachi!" The tall white-haired ninja yelled. "Shut up Hidan, it _is_ Uchiha, he'll be fine. He has his stupid sharingan," the blonde spat. "Jealous Deidara?" Hidan smiled evilly, saying the blondes name for the first time. I was wondering who he was.

Itachi stood up on a lean, his face grimacing slightly before he fled into the trees. Sasuke let out a snarl and took off after him. I was about to as well when Sakura and Naruto turned up. "Where is Sasuke!" She yelped. I sniggered again, my glowing arms surprising them both when they arrived. I hadn't needed to find out what they did thankfully. I hadn't lost control yet. I concealed my jutsu again with difficulty and slumped down on the ground.

I had almost forgotten the other 3 ninja when a white clay looking bird landed on my shoulder. I caught the scent of the explosive clay a minute too late, leaping to my feet and shoving my kunai in front of my face as the bomb went off in my ear. The world spun and my vision went in and out, blackness at the edges, my ears ringing. I could see Sakura and Naruto running towards me only to be faced with Hidan and Kisame blocking their path. Deidara was walking towards my figure that lay, back to the cold ground. He was talking to a hologram on his ring. All I could hear was ringing from the bird explosive but no other sound. Deidara gave a nod to the hologram figure, he had red hair… Pein. I remembered him. the blonde still seemed to be struggling a bit, but the shuriken was gone from his back as he leant over me, looking down with a smirk. I glared at him as my hearing started to return. "That was for the laugh earlier," he grinned menacingly.

I tried to get to my feet, stumbling at first before I finally managed to stand and face the devilish blonde. I looked behind him. Naruto and Sakura were gone. I wondered where they had got to and scanned the trees. Hidan approach, "Thank Jashin for your clay bombs ae Deidara?" he laughed as him and shark guy Kisame came and stood beside the bomber. "What did you do with Sakura and Naruto?" I demanded. The two men glared, "Stupid 9 tails went ballistic and then Kakashi turned up they all took off after Itachi and Sasuke!" The Shark dude was the one who had spoken and he now glared at the trees behind him angrily. So much for the kidnapped sand village chick, I thought.

"Did you two get the message from Pein too, un?" Deidara asked, glancing at the teal coloured ring on his right index finger. I noted his black nail polish suspiciously, feminine much? The others nodded. "Well then for Jashin's sake, let's get the bitch already," Hidan swore impatiently. I braced myself as the three Akatsuki members approached me slowly.

Itachi chose that moment to renter the clearing. Glaring at the other Akatsuki members, "You heard Pein, I'll handle this." Deidara suppressed a reluctant sigh before leaving with Hidan and Kisame, "See you at the base soon then… Unless you can't handle it," Smirk. Glare. And then they left, leaving me and Itachi alone in the clearing. I sharpened my sharingan and tried to figure out what he was up to but Itachi just left a blast of pain behind my eyes and aching head. I felt him probe at the barrier the sharingan had out up around my mind so I took the chance to give him a taste of his own medicine, trying to zap him back but to no avail. He chuckled humorlessly at me.

"Feisty aren't you?"

"So what if I am? Why do you care about _me_?"

"You, little girl are special. I'm not allowed to kill you, ya see?" he started pacing in a circle around me.

"Why not? You certainly tried to that night," I fired back at him with a follow up glare.

"Because of many reasons. You should come back with me to the Akatsuki if you want any more information than that," he had that Uchiha smirk on his mouth again and I had a sudden urge to smack it off.

"I refuse. Tell me what you were trying to avoid earlier," I said, getting to the point. "Tell me about this," I held up the diamond on its brown, fraying leather cord attached to my knife.

He stared at it again, seemingly lost in a memory or something. "It was…Before I…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. The red glowing inside blue looked like a frozen flame. Now that I looked closer there were three red marks inside the diamond, very close together, pulsing in unison. Three blade shaped red jewels within a blue icy fortress. Then I clicked. The three blade-like red jewels shaped a stage three sharingan. I gave a gulp… a less inaudible than I had originally hoped.

"Figured out the truth that was in front of you all along yet?' Itachi stared at me, expressionless.

It had to be. This was an Uchiha diamond. Correction… it was _the_ Uchiha diamond. The one that got passed down through the ages. The diamond that was believed to be lost in the slaughter of the clan. The end of almost all the noble clan.

"Only a clan leader can have that," Itachi said blankly, letting everything fall into place.

A clan leader. Itachi killed the clan leader. He killed everyone except his brother. It didn't explain why he knew about me or why he couldn't kill me though. But as I thought more I realised something even bigger. The leader of the Uchiha clan was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father. My father had given me the jewel. Said it was his grandmothers. It was true. But there was one thing my father had failed to mention. Only the leader of the noble Uchiha clan could possess the diamond I held in my hand. Only _he_ could have given me the beautiful sharingan diamond.

I was _Fugaku Uchiha's_ daughter.

Itachi and Sasuke were my _brothers_.

…

**Hey I have updated the first four chapters to fix the parts that made no sense. If you spot anymore mistakes please pm me so I can fix them Thanks to Chillybean for the help. Big Deidara shaped cookies for Killergirl01 and WhiteTiger Blackwolf for your review/ favorite story additions XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**H****i everyone. I have Mathematics next and my teacher gave us chocolate because he felt guilty for not marking our probability test after 3 weeks of having them! Don't ya just love teachers? I hope you don't hate me because of all the email updates from my story being reloaded. :S More happy cookies for reviewers! Thanks for reading! Please Review! :D**

**Gomenasai = I'm very Sorry.**

**…**

I gasped as everything fell into place. Fugaku Uchiha was my father. Sasuke and Itachi were my (Half?) brothers. My breath kept getting caught in my throat as I attempted to hyperventilate. I tried to feel behind me for some support, something to lean on. For some reason Itachi was there with a hand out. I tried to push it away but I was light-headed so I just went with it, slumping down onto the ground with his arms at my sides. I pressed my head against the tree trunk that was now behind me. I couldn't believe it. Why would Itachi try to hurt me then? How did he know who I was? Did my (gulp) _our_ father tell him?

"Sorry about getting you with the shuriken earlier by the way," he almost grimaced beside me, looking at the blackened crusting blood on my stark white clothes. "Yeah- Whatever," why the hell did he throw them at me then baka! "Hn, if you need to know any more you should just come to the Akatsuki. Pein wants your abilities and you wouldn't have to hide them anymore," Itachi said blankly.

Well he wasn't forcing a kunai to my throat like Sasuke did. Hmm possibly the better brother? Wait… the Akatsuki… join. I mentally comprehended what he was asking. Yip I was going to join. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"Well… I dunno… I mean the leaf village is pretty fun," Nooooo I wanna go to the Akatsuki. Oh well. What are my options then… I thought.

"Hn," Itachi 'hn'd?

Tsunade uses me, number 1. I hate Naruto and Sakura because they piss me off, number 2. And about the only thing I would miss would be kicking Itachi's ass with Sasuke's help because my brother was a great sparring partner…hmmm I was going to miss the brat. But I can attack Itachi myself myself. Hmm it might be a good opportunity for revenge. And then I remembered the hot blonde guy who tried to kill me. Yes I think joining would suit me nicely. Itachi looked at me unconvinced by my words.

"Okay I'll go," I stated, rolling my eyes. And we jumped into the trees.

A few minutes later Itachi stopped. "The Base," he said, gesturing. Okay Bro, I began moving my eyes in slow motion, dragging them up to the "base", man this is close to where we were, I thought. And then I saw it. It was a cottage, I thought, as I stared at the Akatsuki base in disbelief. How had nobody found this! It was a large white cottage with brown trimmed windows and quaint mud coloured tiles on its multi level roof. I kinda liked it even though it didn't fit with the people who lived there… at least that's what I thought.

The inside was white and the small windows left the hallway dimly lit and just a bit eerie at the time. Itachi led me around a corner and it got even darker as it entered a tunnel. I started to realise why the Akatsuki hadn't been found.

Itachi rapped on the metal door three times before it swung inward and we were alone – correction Itachi left, leaving _me_ alone with Pein who sat on some kind of throne, lit by the white glow coming in from the four slits that lined the gray wall, to the right of the leader. "Welcome, Itachi has told me so much about you, I'm surprised you agreed to come with him willingly… or didn't you?" Pein had a fairly deep voice for such a small, deadly looking person.

"I came willingly, yes," I decided on a formal and unaffected impression. Boy was I a Baka. Pein took my strong confidence as a challenge and, straightening up in his seat, he began to question me thoroughly. "Why did you come here?"

"Because Itachi told me you need me."

"_Want. _TheAkatsukidon't _need_ anyone." He said sternly… I gulped slightly but kept staring straight ahead.

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know. I'm a nomad," it was mostly true, but I had only just learnt this myself and I wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet.

"No idea at all?' I shook my head, looking at the door Itachi had just left through. "What a shame. How do you know Itachi then?" Pein asked, fully aware about Itachi and Sasha's encounter those many years back when he first joined the Akatsuki…but that was all he knew about the two ninja's relationship. Other than the girl's age that was.

"Uhhm…-" I considered my words carefully. Did he know about Itachi being my brother? God, how would that information go down? I wondered.

"On the way back from the Slaughter, Itachi ran into me and I fought him. I was only about 12 so I lost." I stated it as simply as possible.

"And he wounded you, correct?" Pein eyed my body and I started feeling a might self-concious.

Hmmm so he did know all about that night. Damn Itachi, stupid baka, I suppose he had to explain why the group was late arriving back that night.

"Yes that's right. Twice. On my back." I flickered my eyes to the floor, the window and back to Pein.

My x scared back gave me a twinge as though it was still letting me know it was there. Thanks x, I thought, wincing slightly.

"And would that give you any intent to harm Itachi while you lived here at the base?"

I smirked slightly and I felt like freezing him where the sun doesn't shine. Fun, I smirked internally. But he wouldn't stop me from getting my revenge.

"Yes, it would and don't expect me not to get back at him at least once while I'm here." I smirked slightly.

Pein actually seemed pleased with my answer. "About time someone gave that kid a taste of his own medicine, You have a sharingan right?"

"Uhhh… kind of yeah." He looked at me with a confused expression so I sighed and concentrated on sharpening my eyes.

By the time I had released my sharingan Pein was looking at me with a slightly amazed look, "Interesting… Only one more thing and I can let you stay here… I need to see that jutsu you are so famous for." He stared at me coldly, waiting. I shivered.

I was famous...huh since when? I couldn't frost the entire room without having to thaw out the whole flipping Base either, as far as I knew. I couldn't control it at all, last time I had ended up frosting half the nation! I hesitated and he growled but didn't say anything.

I took a deep breathe and concentrated. I had to try. Focusing my already emerged sharingan I found the cold spurring chakra that flowed up my spine and out across my shoulder blades. Ice crystals formed on my fingertips from the water in my on skin and it was then that I started to lose control. My fingers sharpened to long blades of ice and I began looking at Pein and finding the water molecules in his body. I couldn't do this to the leader!

I panicked but it didn't show much. The me on the outside looked like a cold and deadly serious killer, except for my eyes which betrayed my panic. Pein twitched as he felt the spike of pain shooting up his leg from the solidified water that began coursing through his veins. Even the water in his chakra flow began freezing. "Stop," Pein commanded in a deadly low and serious voice, but I kept going unwillingly.

The cold ice began a search for Pein's heart. I gulped. The phase I had been in before was re-emerging. Water droplets were forming on the red-haired man's skin, floating through the air to the palms of my hand, forming streams of glowing teal colours that twined their way up my arms. My eyes started to glow a soft violet as the water trailed up my neck to meet them. That was when it got strange; the violet glow began to search out into the space in front of me, twirling and infusing with the water that was extracted from Pein.

As they combined they changed to blood, frozen blood that focused into a solid shard of ice. It radiated a red and violet glow and blue chakra strings sprouted from my eyes and entwined with the shard, carving strange symbols of justsu into it. It looked like a tattooed red crystal. The glow faded and the chakra string disconnected from my eyes painfully. It spun in the air faster and faster, I watched the wind swirl around it from such a force and then started speeding towards Pein. I was about to kill leader-sama!

Pein's leg and upper body were still frozen to the bone yet his eyes betrayed no emotion. The blood shard hit the back of his chair and exploded Pein's and my combined blood coating the walls. I wondered whose blood it was that formed in the shard.

He was in front of me in less than a second, hand over my eyes, kunai at my throat. My back struck the concrete wall with a jolt and I coughed up a bit of blood. When did he-? My sharingan settled down and I slumped to the ground, choking out a few breaths. Pein's body was still partially frozen but was now melting away to bloody water. I shouldn't have underestimated him…I knew that leader was strong.

"L-leader-sama, G-Gomenasai." I huffed a few more times, a stream of blood trickled down my chin. "I-I'm ...my power is ..unstab-"

"Silence." He had cut me off. He put down his hand; he was smiling with a deadly way about him. I looked at him, I was certain he would kill me.

He let out one short breath. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sasha."

**Sorry it's shorter than usual. If you read this please take the time to review or I won't update, hehe sorry. ^_^**

** But if you like my stories please check out my other one ****J or 'ones' depending on when you read this. **

**Please let me know if you want anything to happen and if who you think Sasha should pair up with?  
>Deidara is only a possible option at the moment. I promise the next chapter will be longer! :D<strong>

** Over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeing as people are reviewing I shall start writing more. ^^ Thanks for such nice and awesome reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. **_**You better keep it up! :L**_

_**:D**_** Eheheh. Anyone want extra POV's or anything? I can do whatever you want so please ask away!**

**Baka= idiot **

**BEGIN!**

It had been a mere 10 minutes and I was already being introduced to everyone. Pein had a medical ninja named Kakuzu fixed up our wounds. He had been a little surprised at the blood covered leader walking into his room…not that he was injured badly. The medical nin had given me something for the stomach pains I had been having since the fight and now we were sitting in a cottage like living room after dinner, drinking green tea of all things and introducing ourselves.

This was totally strange.

Kakuzu shifted in his seat. "Hm, well you already know who I am and Pein told me you know Itachi so..." He looked over at a blue skinned man who resembled a shark.

"Heh, I'm Kisame, I use water style jutsu…that's about it."

"Are you part shark or something?" I stated forwardly. His eye twitched and a couple of them chuckled.

"_No_." He ground his abnormally sharp teeth before handing the talking over to a red haired guy.

"I'm Sasori no Akasuna, A puppet master from the sand village. I'm also mostly a puppet."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Interesting, "Good for sparring then," I grinned at him. He nodded boredly. Oh great so we had a ninja with no sense of humor and a part shark in denial.

The next person to introduce themselves was blond haired guy from earlier. He looked at me cautiously before smiling. "Hi, my name's Deidara and I'm the youngest here…well I was. I blow things up, uhn." I smiled back at him.

"Nice to know." He seemed to grunt after everything he spoke…it was kinda cute. I giggled internally. There was no way I would out loud.

The others that introduced themselves were a masked man named Tobi who was hypo and quite crazy and babbled about lollipops until Pein shut him up…he didn't have a specialty, in fact He didn't really say much about himself at all, and Zetsu a half plant man with a split personality who used plant manipulation jutsu and could morph through walls.

There was one other girl named Konan but she was far too excited about shoes and clothes and continually threatened to paper cut the others if they made any comments. I didn't like the blue haired bitch much.

The last person was a swearing man by the name of Hidan. He said he was a Jashinist. I admitted that the religion interested me quite a bit. I would have to look into it. I mean being immortal and getting to kill people who got on your nerves…sounded awesome!

After dinner Itachi led me to my room. It was down the far end of a long dark hallway. There sat a large wooden door that was slightly yellowed with age, it creaked as Itachi opened it. He looked at me expressionless.

"You won't have a roommate because Konan has moved in with Pein…they're _together_ now." He grimaced.

I raised my eyebrows and he raised his back. They didn't seem to suit each other well.

"Yeah…it's weird, I know." He said, shrugging. My brother left me to my own devices.

I sighed when I slumped down into the soft duvet on my bed. It was surprisingly nice for a slightly run down base full of S-ranked criminals. I didn't bring much of my stuff with me, but I had the essentials and I could wash the clothes I was in by manipulating the water around me. Simple jutsu like that I could still control easily enough.

I chuckled slightly.

A heavy knock sounded at the door.

"Yeah."

The rough knocker entered my room, It was the silver-haired Jashinist, Hidan.

"Oh hey….what do you want?" I questioned him as he sat down across from me on an old stool.

"I noticed your interest in Jashinism…"

"Ah so that's it, Well it does seem like fun, getting to kill people who get on your nerves…and them actually being put to use instead of being just mindlessly slaughtered…not that that isn't fun too."

Hidan smirked, "Well then, wanna become one?"

I considered for a moment. What the hell was the process of becoming a Jashinist? I hoped it didn't get too creepy. What was I talking about? I was an Uchiha, I could face anything! I felt a surge of pride at knowing who I was now. But how had Father managed to raise me while he was in Konoha too? I wondered.

I nodded absentmindedly.

Hidan grinned again and chucked over a necklace. It was bronze and looped in a circle surrounding a reverse triangle. I slung the long chain over my head. "It's nice, what does it mean? Am I a Jashinist now?"

Hidan shook his head, "It's the symbol of a fucking Jashinist but you're not quite one yet, there is one more ritual you have to do bitch…"

I noticed the evil look in his eyes and instantly started to think this was a bad idea.

He motioned for me to come here, I shook my head. I didn't like backing out but this seemed like a great opportunity to get used to it.

Hidan growled, "I thought you wanted this, not chickening out are you?" He withdrew a long three-bladed scythe from his back.

I just nodded and backed toward the door, "I changed my mind, I Don't care about such things anymore."

I had tried to sound as uninterested as I could but it seemed I had just pissed the immortal off.

Hidan took at step forward and then started making his way closer to me. I shoved the necklace under my shirt, out of the way. My back was now firmly pressed against the wall. Hidan was, annoyingly, right in my face.

"It won't fucking hurt..much."

He sneered and lunged towards me.

In one quick motion my eyes had transformed, time seemed to have slowed.

I saw Hidan mid-air, angry and sadistic looking, swinging his scythe.

I opened the door behind me and thinly coated it in ice. This would be entertaining.

As time continued back to normal, Hidan's eyes widened and with a loud smash and a slam, followed by a string of hatred and curse words aimed at me, Hidan was bruised, bloodied and slamming his way down the hallway on the other side of the closed door.

I doubted he would return any time soon.

I sighed and thumped back down onto my bed. Great, I already had an enemy and the first day hadn't even ended yet. I yawned, my head throbbed softly and I dozed off for what seemed like only seconds.

I felt a hand touch my face. Startled I sat up quickly, smacking my forehead against the intruder.

"Ow, uhn!" Deidara was rubbing his jaw and picking himself off the carpeted ground.

"D-deidara? Why the _hell_ are you in my room?" I glared at the blond who sat with wide eyes in front of me, his fringe covering half his face. He was slightly pink cheeked and I didn't doubt that I wasn't either. I was on my own feet now.

"I-I'm sorry uhn. I wanted to show you this." He brought out a white clay bird and placed it in my hands.

It was smooth,pale and intricately detailed, every feather and minute detail was precise and beautiful. I held it close to my face, examining each marking closely.

"Wow, Deidara that's amazing…what is that?"

He smirked, "A bomb."

My head shot up, "Wait…what?"

He took the bird from me and placed it on the the floor.

"Deidara wait-!"

"KATSU!" The blond pressed two hands together in a jutsu symbol.

The bird exploded loudly. I was terrified, was he trying to kill me! I felt the shockwave breeze against my face.

The mushroom-shaped cloud of flame expanded and changed from an angry red to light orange to green, yellow,purple,blue and then all colours together sprinkled down like fireworks, lighting up the carpet before fading away.

My heart was still racing from fright. That was the most beautiful yet terrifying thing I had ever seen, I thought.

"Deidara…"

He grinned.

The door slammed open and in burst Itachi, sharingan and all, glaring furiously at Deidara.

"Itachi, uhn!" Deidara squealed slightly, wide eyed as Itachi grabbed the front of his cloak, lifting him slightly off the ground.

"What did you do?" he growled. "I-I didn't do anything! Let go of me you bastard, un!" Deidara tried to kick the Uchiha but he avoided it.

"Itachi, put him down!" I yelled at the baka that was my possible half brother.

Itachi gave me a sharingan laced side glance before glaring up at the blond again.

I put a hand on my brother's wrist, ice forming sharp pains in the sharingan users arm.

"He did nothing wrong, idiot. Put him down, now," I hissed, my eyes narrowing, reverting to their angry violet and blue shimmer. My hand increased the coldess of the ice, and stung into his skin, not badly enough to injure him permanantly but just to make him let go.

Itachi reluctantly dropped the blond bomber, Shaking his ice-burned wrist. He turned to me furiously, "Take care of yourself. I shouldn't have to do it for you." His hand was gripping my shoulder firmly.

"I can look after _myself_. Get out. _Now_, _Itachi_." I spat vehemently.

Itachi glared at Deidara viciously, one last time, before storming out of the room, leaving a whirlwind of dark aura behind. Once the door's echoing slammed had finished assaulting my ears I turned to the startled blond.

I was breathing heavily. "Sorry about him."

Deidara looked at me, eyebrows furrowed, "Since when would Itachi care about anyone other than himself, un?"

Damn it, they didn't know he was my brother yet and that little display of his could have cost us my cover. "Uh…because I'm new? I don't know." I feined innocence and shrugged. I knew if anyone found out he was my brother that Itachi would face questions from Pein about why he left me alive also and neither of us could handle Pein if he found out that we both lied to him.

The blond looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey that was beautiful by the way," I added, blushing slightly. I was usually quite good at changing the subject. Deidara really was quite attractive i noticed, looking at his scared and angry face. He was still red and fuming slightly from being bombarded by Itachi and his fringe had become tangled and messy.

He grinned, "I _thought_ you might appreciate my art, un."

I laughed and plopped myself back onto my bed. "Yeah, I did."

The small single room was quite dark I realised. The window, half covered by a light netted curtain had revealed how late it was. The sky that had been grey what seemed like moments before to me, was now dark and everything other than my breathing had become silent.

Deidara walked to the door. I didn't want him to go but I was still tired so I let him.

"Night Dei..." I mumbled, getting under the covers, fully clothed.

He stopped and looked at me, muttering his reply before shutting the door.

"Yeah, night …Sasha."

I lay in the soft bed.

Deidara hadn't grunted afterwards.

I wondered what it meant?

I heard distant swearing and grumbles in the far rooms, Hidan was obviously voicing his complaints about me.

I loud thud sounded and everything was quiet again.

Cheers I sent a voiceless thanks to whoever had shut the Jashinist up.

Thinking about that I felt for my throat. The necklace Hidan had given me was still there, tucked under my shirt now.

I peeled off my thin white netting and jumper from my torso, leaving just a white camisole underneath and slipped off my heavy white styled Camo-pants. My sandles and socks were already scattered across the room. I decided to take off the neclace, shoving it in my drawer.

I touched the textured fabric of my weapons pouch that sat on the varnished bedside table. Feeling inside I pulled out my kunai and fingered the small blue gem that hung from it.

I could now see clearly the sharingan symbol within it, using my own sharingan seemed to be the only way to see it clearly though. I thought about my father…what if Itachi and Sasuke weren't my brothers?

How else could I have gotten the Uchiha diamond… A friend of Fugaku's? No. It was too precious to be given away so easily. The only way I could have gotten it was from Fugaku so He _must_ be my father.

I had differences to the boys though…my violet and blue eyes for one…and my ability to manipulate water and ice instead of fire like the other members of the clan.

The last thought that surfaced in my mind before unconsciousness stole me was…

If Fugaku was my father then… who was my mother?


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha okay fine I shall update faster seeing as you enjoy this so much. As my reviews have said, would you like any more characters added in? Review and say who you want to be included! XD Thanks everyone!**

**Sorry but cliff hangers are my kind of thing ^^ I'm evil like that!**

My alarm sounded, buzzing irritatingly. I keep my eyes shut and thumped at my bedside table. Wait? I had an Alarm?

I looked blearily at the little black clock, the digital red numbers glared angrily in the shape of 8:00am. The noise stopped as I bashed it once more. Thanks Konan, I grumbled.

I plopped out of bed and sauntered across the room. I noticed my clothes were now neatly folded on the dresser, huh. I also had a new pair of pijama's. I glanced down at my white singlet, camisole top and underwear. Probably also Konan I thought, noting the lavender colouring of the laced singlet and long cotton pants.

Shrugging into the pijama's I wandered down the hallway, my feet freezing against the cold stone hallway. The rooms had carpet at least I thought. I entered the kitchen, happy to have warm feet again. At the table sat Kisame and Tobi, eating cereal. I wanted something yummier.

I plonked myself next to the blue man. "Morning," I said sleepy to the two. I seemed to be settling into Akatsuki life quite easily. They nodded drowsily.

Konan appeared from the stove area with a hot pan, my stomach grumbled loudly and she gave a laugh before chucking some eggs and bacon on my plate.

I devoured them happily and thanked the blue haired woman. She was getting on my good side now so perhaps I wouldn't hate her after all. But the alarm clock evened that out so she still annoyed me a bit.

Hidan came storming into the kitchen angrily in his blue boxers and white singlet. Slammed down against the seat and quickly ate what Konan put in front of him, glaring at the table the whole time.

I avoided his eye contact as best I could but still managed to get a sharp-as-a-knife-look as he left the room again.

Kisame, Tobi and Konan gave me, 'What's with him?' looks. I sighed.

"Yeah..he tried to convert me last night but it didn't go as planned." The nodded understandingly.

"Happened to me on my first meeting with him too." Konan nodded.

"So that's what the idiot was blithering about then," Kisame grumbled.

"Tobi thinks Hidan should leave people alone!" Tobi said, baby-voiced.

I grabbed a cup of tea and chilled at the kitchen table. A while later Peina and everyone else had arrive, other than Itachi and Hidan, who were both avoiding me ot in Itachi's case, probably working. Urgh, it was times like this I missed having Sasuke around, even his hatred of Itachi was enlightening.

Pein finished his breakfast and stood up, "Meeting in an hour, main room."

We nodded as he left.

It was such a nice sunny day, now 11 o'clock most of the Akatsuki had shifted outside to soak up as much sun as the could. The base was surrounded by deep green trees all around with a cute river nearby. It was so beautiful.

I was just starting to relax under a tree, the heat of the sun against my skin, wearing only my netted top over my camisole and some three quarter white pants with a heap of pockets. I leant against my weapons pouch, even if I wasn't in danger I had it on me always.

I discretely dug out the Uchiha Diamond and looked at it again, examining each detail of the small blue gem. Deidara landed out of the tree behind me, "What's that, un?" he asked, his head at my shoulder.

I almost leapt out of my skin, "Nothing! None of your business blondie!"

He glared at me playfully, "Whatcha hiding, uhn?" He tried to make a grab for it but caught the sharp end of the kunai it was attached to.

"Stop it," I growled seriously at the bomber, who was shaking his bleeding hand.

He stopped and looked at me, the humor draining from his face. "Hey It's nearly time for the meeting, c'mon you two!"

Sasori was yelling from the door.

I avoided Deidara's gaze and headed inside.

At the meeting Itachi was being annoying…

"So I have decided to send each of you on a separate mission in pairs, Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasha, Tobi and-"

"I object."

"Itachi? Is there a problem?" Pein glared at the raven haired ninja.

"Yes. Having Deidara with the new girl would distract him, They are too close in age."

I glared at my brother, why now of all times did he have to go all protective?

"Wel-" Pein got cut off by me.

"Shut the fuck up Itachi, it's Pein's decision not yours and I can do what I like!"

Itachi stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "I say no!"

I copied his action, "It is not up to you Uchiha!"

"You're an-"

Pein slammed down a fist, "I have decided the pairs based on skill, none will be changed, do I make myself clear?" He yelled.

We both sat down, Itachi had almost said I was an Uchiha too, that was cutting it far too close, I thought, thanking Pein with a nod.

"Now, Tobi with Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan and Me and Konan. Any questions?" he glared at each of us.

We all shook our heads quickly.

We were going to different parts of Konoha to search for a new type of 'tailed beast' Whatever that was…

I headed straight back to my room and started packing my things for my first mission. Deidara and I were going back to my old area near the leaf village so I would need a disguise.

Itachi walked in.

I turned and confronted the annoyance. "You nearly blew my cover today Itachi."

He looked at me, not blinking. "Sorry," He stated simply.

"Yeah, yeah, get out, I'm busy packing." I turned back to putting clothes in

"Don't you want to know?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Know what?" I kept packing steadily, though I was interested.

"Who your mother is."

I stopped.

"You know?" I hissed, turning to face him.

He nodded, eyebrows raised.

I slammed him against the wall, which was surprisingly hard because I had expected him to resist. The wall cracked slightly, I almost smirked. But I had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Who is she?" I growled fiercely.

Itachi looked at me blankly.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

I knew where this was heading but I nodded anyway.

"Don't go on the mission with Deidara."

"Why?" I nodded again, still pressing him firmly up against the wall, He was surprisingly tall so he towered over me anyway. My arm under his jaw.

he glanced down at me holding him and back at me. I released him.

"Deidara is too dangerous." He stated.

I nearly facepalmed right there and then. Dangerous? Him? Ha! I highly doubted it.

"It's true. He is unstable and gets upset easily, even the other day-"

"I don't want to hear it Itachi!" I sighed, I never thought the serious guy that Sasuke had been trying to kill for the most of his life would cause this much of a problem.

But I needed to know who my mother was.

"Fine, I will change partners. Just tell me everything you have been keeping from me."

Itachi nodded and did some jutsu symbols before pressing his forefinger to my forehead.

**Flashback**

"Promise me one thing before I die Itachi," spoke the man quietly, the blood from his previous would covering the ground around him. Itachi glared at him, waiting, "Don't kill her… your sister. Sasha…is the only hope you have of ever having peace inside yourself," He rasped pointing at Itachi's chest. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, he looked at him once more before his katana tasted blood and his father was dead. Itachi blinked, sister? She must have been killed. He thought, after he finished killing everyone except Sasuke. If she was hidden somewhere in the village that was.

Itachi fled the village only to run into a little girl she fought well and he had nearly finished her when he saw her violet sharingan eyes. It was Sasha. He put her under genjutsu and delivered a final slash to appease the others, shallow enough not to kill her(keeping his dads promise) before he left with the Akatsuki giving her one last glance.. Memorizing her face.

The scene before Sasha changed again.

It was Fugaku Uchiha, with another woman. "My lady, I have been sent from the leaf village to escort you."

The woman smiled. "I am Kyoko Hyuuga, Kazekage of the hidden snow. Welcome."

The next flashforward took them to another scene. It was the first memory Sasha had, the woman with the child, she was bleeding badly. It was Kyoko… she handed the young Sasha over to Fugaku, who was crying, tears streaming down his face that was laden with guilt.

The young kazekage died there and Fugaku put the last of his energy into a replica of himself. He made a deep incision in his hand and the blood from this cut merged with his jutsu forming a blood clone. The clone had silver hair and represented all that was good in Fugaku, leaving him a darkened shell of who he once was.

The clone faced the howling snow and wind that had come on after Sasha's mother had died and sheltered the child, walking off into the snowy forest as Fugaku, with one last glance at his child left a part of him with her and headed back toward the leaf village.

He occasionally called back his clone and received updates on the girl that lived with half his soul in the forest.

The vision ended and Sasha collapsed onto the floor. Itachi grabbed her.

This was why Itachi was nice to me…why I could use water manipulation jutsu…and a Hyuuga? Did that mean I was also related to the Hyuuga's in the leaf village? I recalled the faces of a young boy and girl who had been in training with Sasuke , Naruto, Sakura and I.

I knew now who my mother was….and she was dead. I felt the cold tears burning into ice on my cheeks, my sharingan came out and sharpened. It wasn't even a real sharingan. The Hyuuga's used a byakuugan so…it was a mixture of both? Making me who I was.

I curled up into foetal position, ignoring Itachi's comforting hands on my shoulders. It was too weird. Icicles formed under my eyes and my hands flickered from being coated in sharp ice to normal again.

After I had calmed slightly, I looked at the clock, it was now 3pm. Time must have passed quickly under Itachi's gejutsu…or whatever that was.

I knock sounded at my door, I stood up, red eyed. It was Deidara.

"Hey are you ready?- what's wrong, uhn?" he grabbed my shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm not going though, okay?" he looked at me confused and then saw Itachi behind me.

"What did you do asshole, un?" Deidara charged past me and grabbed Itachi's scruff only to get a fist in the face. I winced, he was too pretty for that, I didn't want his face damaged.

"I did nothing fool." Itachi casually walked out of the room passing me. I followed him out of the room to the lounge, Deidara chased us.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you two, un? Your acting so alike, yeah!" he grabbed my hand in front of half of the Akatsuki who were just chilling in the lounge ready to head out on their missions the next day.

"Now tell me what's wrong, uhn!" he pulled me towards him, my eyes were still red, so I tried to hide them from him, my sharingan had receeded.

"Look at me, un!" He grabbed my chin and turned it so he could see my face from under my long silver hair, my hair had come undone sometime earlier that day.

I sniffed and tried to shove him away but it was pointless when I was in this state.

"It's not your right to know." I mumbled. The others were staring.

"Deidara…" Sasori warned, noticing that my other hand was still shaking with ice.

Deidara took note but continued anyway. Itachi had sat glaring at the blond for some time now, he was between Kisame and Kakuzu, fuming.

"Seriously, you have been hiding something since you got here, uhn! It's about time you spat it out!"

I was getting really angry and upset now, tears were freezing painfully in my eyes and I was just about sick of him pressuring me to talk to him.

"Leave it!" I screamed at him. A long icicle had formed over my hand and was sharpened all the way down to the floor in a thin blade. I was so close to slicing off the blond's beautiful head…

When a Kunai knife plunged into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

His head smacked against the concrete with a resounding crack and Deidara grimaced in pain.

Itachi smirked, "She's my sister bitch, so there."

**Haha, another cliff hanger ^^ please review and let me know who you want added to the story! Thanks, sorry if the editing is crap, I'm in a hurry to leave. And yes Itachi went so OOC at the end, I think getting a sister changed him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi thank you for your reviews! I wrote this before I read them so if you had any suggestions don't think I ignored them I should hopefully bring them through into the next chapters. ^^ Enjoy! Remember if you have any characters or plot line ideas….anything basically… THEN LET ME KNOW! XD**

**..**

"She's my sister, bitch!" The words rang through my ears. He had said it.

Damn, now I had to face Pein…or kill Itachi, either way it wasn't pretty.

The Akatsuki members were either sitting, wide-eyed or in Sasori's case, nodding like he knew all along and then going back to the newspaper.

Pein stood up, like he usually does when he is acting authorised and such.

His face was red when he looked at both of us, "Meeting room, _ten minutes_." He breathed.

I looked at Itachi whose face had less of a smirk now and more a look of horror as he realised what he had just done in his moment of Deidara filled rage.

Pein walked to the door and turned to Kakuzu, "Fix him up already, will you?" He nudged the now shaking Deidara.

I was worried about the blond. When Itachi had said that I was his sister a look of disgust had cross his face at the thought of me being an Uchiha. He was now staring at me, shaking while Kakuzu removed the knife that was embedded in his shoulder and closed the wound with stitches.

The wall behind him was splattered with blood and it soaked down his sleeve and torso, the netting of his shirt staining red.

I was shaking too. My breathing heavy. I sat down on the couch, my eyes wide. Pein was going to fucking kill us.

I thought back to our sparring round when I had first arrived. Pein had been so fast! I was no match for the Akatsuki leader. He hadn't even gone full powered, though after going in slow motion almost with Hidan, I wasn't sure whether I had either.

Itachi was still standing, frozen in the centre of the room, all eyes either on him or me.

"Y-You're related?" voiced a member.

A scoffing noise sounding next to them.

"Couldn't you guys tell?" Sasori asked plainly, as though he thought everyone was the same as him.

Kisame shook his head, staring back and forth between both of us in disbelief. "They don't even look similar! Well maybe kind of but…"

I turned to them and focussed my sharingan, They looked surprised, even Kakuzu.

"But it's different." Tobi stated.

"Half…I'm his …half sister," I choked, looking at Itachi who still had not moved.

They nodded, "I only just found out…so we didn't tell Pein…"

Konan got up, "I better go check on him," She sounded remotely worried for the orange haired man as she walked out of the room with a slight sympathetic smile.

"What the fuck?" Hidan swore after finally coming to terms with what had been happening around him. Zetsu just stared at us and went to eat some people.

I shrugged, half-heartedly. "I-itachi?" I asked the statue in front of me.

He blinked, "Hn?" he grunted, at least he was okay I guessed.

"You're... seriously freaking us out, sit down already." I ordered him.

He sat on a nearby sofa, his facial expression hadn't changed much, I could imagine the thoughts going through his mind, he had known Pein longer and possibly seen his worse side.

"You guys probably shouldn't keep Pein waiting." Deidara had come out of his state and was standing by the bloody wall. He didn't look happy, in fact he looked depressed. He left the room.

My heart felt heavy, I had never meant to hurt the bombers feelings, perhaps Itachi was right about the blond being unstable at times?

I sighed and stood up, avoiding the 'it was nice knowing you' glances from the others, pulling Itachi to his feet I dragged him behind me out of the door.

Once we were in the dark hallway Itachi came back to life, "No, we can't go, I can't let him kill you, I promised."

Yes, we can go! I can protect myself long enough to escape if he snaps, we have to go and face him in the small chance that he won't kill us!"

My voice echoed up the corridor. Itachi was breathing heavily. The only reason he didn't want me dead was because I was his only hope of peace after killing his entire clan almost. But either way I liked having this ninja on my team.

He looked at me worriedly before nodding.

We entered the meeting room.

It was pitch black and there didn't seem to be anyone in there, we stepped further inside and the door slammed shut behind us, eerily. I didn't jump but let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Itachi moved to my side as a sign of protection. It was kind of nice to know he had my back, but I knew I could handle myself if worse came to worse, I would fight Pein, but my half-brother didn't need to know that.

I turned slightly and saw Pein who now stood directly in front of Itachi, hand to his throat. Itachi stiffened yet stared down at the orange haired leader, I noticed all of the piercings on his nose were shivering slightly. He glared sideways at me, "You're new, but Itachi," he said turning back to stare at the raven, "Should have known better than to lie to me." Pein hissed menacingly at him.

"You won't kill me Pein," Itachi stated. I looked at the ninja dumbfounded. Was he an idiot?

Pein smirked, "Oh but of course I will Itachi, I have plenty more members to spare…and new recruits," he said glancing at me. I did not like where this was heading.

Pein threw Itachi against the wall, which Itachi, using his feet, sprung himself off of and landed neatly beside me. Pein glared, he didn't like being defied even if it was in self-protection. He flashed to Itachi's side and impaled him with a katana. I almost screamed. He was so fast! Itachi growled in pain and both of our sharingan's burst forth. I could see Pein easier now, he was heading for me. Itachi was removing the long curved sword from his side.

Pein split and there were two of him, the other slightly different in appearance. "On second thought why don't a just kill you both and save myself the time of dealing with traitors later!" he yelled and I dodged his oncoming attack swiftly. My sharingan wasn't slowing things down like it did with Hidan but it seemed like Pein was travelling at normal speed so I figured that anyone watching would only see blurs.

I felt my hands twitch and I glanced down to see that each of my fingers was now endowed with a long, thin ice blade. Pein's clone thing ran at me, I ducked and ran my fingers through his leg, slicing deep ruby lines in his calf. The sprayed crimson on the concrete floor. I noticed that the only rooms without carpet was the meeting room and the sparring room, every other one did.

I reached into my pouch and withdrew my kunai, diamond dangling off the end. Pein stood huffing across the room, one leg bleeding steadily. Nobody was in their cloaks so Pein's leg was wide open, revealed by his short pants and mesh top, cloaked with long sleeves and a short, cropped Akatsuki style cloak that opened halfway down. I wondered where Konan had gone?

Dodging another attack, Pein split again, Now there were two Pein's attacking Itachi and two attacking me. I tried to avoid an oncoming slash when the scars on my back, curtesty of Itachi, seared with pain and I dropped to the ground as the second attacked who had been diving at me from behind, flew over my head and sunk his kunai into the other Pein's chest. That was lucky, I thought.

Now Pein used his jutsu symbol again to created more. Now three versed Itachi and two versed me. This wasn't getting any better for us. I glanced at Itachi as he took out two more with his fireball jutsu. Only three left…I thought. But then each of them did the symbol, before I could cut off the hands of them and the number doubled.

"Six versus two, how nice," I muttered sarcastically. Itachi glared at them. His fireball jutsu gave me an idea, I clapped my hands together and blew across my fingertips, focussing my chakra to the point of freezing. A large jet of burning clear spray seared across and hit one of the clones with a hiss, Pein screamed out and collapsed. Liquid ice, huh? Handy.

Itachi looked at me incredulously and I laughed slightly. Another Pein took Itachi out, slamming him against the wall behind us before I could even see what happened with my sharingan. He slumped down and I quickly jumped in front of him to defend my half-brother from the five Pein clones approaching.

I slashed at close range at one who came nearby, hitting his arm. Another stabbed my side and I choked out a loud gasp and coughed up blood, tasting the metallic flavour in my mouth. My eyes began glowing again and I searched out the water in Pein's clones, the real one was among them and stood smirking, they all looked different so he was easy to spot. I found the water source in each of their hearts and just as they ran to attack me I froze the water in a shard of ice that burst out of their chests and backs. The four Pein clones dropped to the ground, "You've defeated my nine paths of Pain, how annoying." Pein smirked and then looked at my hands, one was still sporting a set of ice blades, the other held my kunai. Pein flitted to me and delivered a slice up my side, from my knee to my collarbone. I screamed this time and dropped to one leg.

I glared at the man. I felt a pulse run up my arm from the kunai I held. I looked down at it, the Uchiha diamond was pulsating like a heart, the three red gems within it had multiplied to eight…eight Pein clones dead and now eight red markings were inside my father's diamond? My mind clicked… eight souls were now trapped inside the diamond, swirling like angry blood red droplets.

I smirked up at Pein who still showed no emotion other than the satisfaction of landing a blow on me. I painfully slowed down time with my sharingan, as the air around me began to feel thick and heavy I stood and limped steadily towards the figure ahead and plunged my kunai into the shocked ninja. Pein had moved at the last second and my kunai lodged into his arm, leaping backwards to land in a crouch a few metres away.

All of a sudden I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot and no matter how hard I screamed at my muscles they would ache and groan but stubbornly they still refused to move. The same was happening with Pein, his face showed the internal struggle he was having with himself. The Uchiha diamond started glowing and pulsing faster.

It still dangled at the end of the knife that was embedded inside Pein's arm. The red souls had turned into a spinning, red circle within the icey blue shell. Several flashes of red shot out of the diamond and before us stood all eight dead Peins. They didn't have a solid human form but were slightly transparent and emmited a red weren't looking at me either, they were focussed on the only other orange haired man in the room. Pein. Each of them drew a spear and looked with a death glare at the Akatsuki leader who was now wide eyed with fright. With one sudden movement, they all thrusted the sharp points straight through him and eight spearheads protruded from his back. Pein coughed once and blood fell from his mouth.

*Poof*

I stared at the log that was stuck through by several spears.

Pein was never here?

No.

A laugh sounded from behind me.

"You are better than I expected…not so much from Itachi." He sighed.

"I suppose I shall let the two of you live, seeing as you won't work for me if he is...well …dead."

Pein jumped down from the celling corner completely unharmed. I glared at him. They didn't make him the leader of the Akatsuki for his looks, I figured.

I crouched on the ground still, bleeding heavily. I panted and collapsed onto my side. My vision was blurring and my weapons had melted into a puddle beside me.

"Kakuzu come fix them up." Pein said to what seemed like thin air before the far wall liftef to reveal the stunned faces of the others. Pein took Konan's hand and left.

They had been watching the whole time, I thought.

I looked over at Itachi's motionless form, what the hell had Pein done to him?

Kakuzu began working on my wounds.

I blacked out.

**That is all...for now my lovelies! I have started the next chapter...feel free to read my other story, it is also akatsuki themed! Enjoy! Don't forget t review and respond, I love hearing from you guys! XD**

** Guess what happens next...:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, being in the good mood I'm in I'm also writing this chapter before reading the reviews…mainly because I have no internet. So here is chapter 10, keep your ideas coming in and when I read them I will figure out a way to include them in the storyline. And ideas for powers or jutsu let me know too! ^_^**

**There is always a reason to fear Pein! XD**

I woke up in what seemed like a hospital bed but what was actually a tiny room in the base made by Kakuzu for anyone with longer term injuries…so yes technically it was a mini hospital.

I had white and red stain bandages down the side, the painful memory of steel through skin stung through my mind. I also had a tight one wrapped around my ribcage and a deeply stitched puncture in my lung. Great. I would be here for a while. I noticed Itachi wasn't in the small room with me…he must be okay then, I thought,

It came to my attention now that there was another sleeping figure in the room. Deidara had fallen into a deep slumber, head on my mattress, half seated, half slumped off the stool placed next to the bed. There were several pieces of clay and differently shaped parts scatter on the small table next to the blond.

I admired the hair the swept down over his face, and the one visible, shut eye that hid under long lashes. His breathing was deep and even. I brushed the curtain of hair away from his face gently. I gasped; a weird, square-shaped, metallic eye piece was hidden away under it. I examined in closely, the small screws and gold coloured metal surrounded a bluish circle of glass. I recognised it as a scope, mainly used for snipers or long range attackers. I brushed the hair back over it carefully.

I sat up slightly and buffed the pillow under my head, I wondered how long I was sentenced to be bed ridden…and how long I had already been out, my wounds felt fresh enough so it can't have been too long.

A knock at the door rung through my ears and I quickly pretended to sleep again as Deidara shot up.

It was Kakuzu.

I sighed and sat up, waking up again to greet them.

"Sasha!" Deidara cried, running over to my side. I was remotely startled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…just because you're an Uchiha….I don't hate you!" he was stumbling over words and tears were filling his eyes. I sighed, he was so emotional.

"Shhh, it's okay Dei, I don't care." I smiled at him and he seemed relieved. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and stalked over to me to check my pulse and see how I was feeling.

After a couple of weeks and a brief check-up I was given the all clear. Deidara had been coming to visit every day and even staying overnight sometimes. But I hadn't seen Itachi once.

I had been in bed for 21 days! I got up, I was in my pyjama. But after seeing me nearly defeat Pein I doubted any of them would mess with me at the moment.

I chucked my white pocket pants on, along with my casual under shirt and chucked my new Akatsuki cloak over top. The missions to Konoha had been delayed until I was able to leave and fight. I was now, after that last check-up Kakuzu had worked his magic and all that was left was a dark scar and puckered line from my injuries.

Itachi I had learned was in a coma…yes a coma. Pein had used some weird jutsu technique that he refused to tell me more about. I had kind of gotten over the fact that leader-sama had tried to kill me, I didn't hold grudges most of the time and this way I could still go to Konoha with Deidara and Itachi wouldn't hassle me. I figured even if the bomber was dangerous I had proved more than enough that I could handle myself. I wondered what Itachi looked like when he was sleeping… I shook the image of my half-brother out of my head, refusing to admit my worry for him.

I went into the lounge wearing my cloak, it didn't show much but that was good for fighting because then the attacked couldn't see where to hit me. So other than that I tied the two straps, that were added for females, around my back, giving me a waistline and showing off my figure slightly.

Most of the members had left already but when I entered, Kisame and Deidara were snickering at a little screen…a video camera.

It turned out that Kisame had recorded the whole fight between me and Pein…well I suppose Itachi was there too. And were deciding whether or not to show Itachi when he woke up.

I stared at the screen from behind them, I looked terrifying. Nice, I thought.

"Ha," I laughed and the two S-ranked criminals in front of me jumped, they hadn't seen me come stand behind them. This just made me laugh more.

My scars twinged painfully and I stop laughing and grimaced.

"You okay Sasha,uhn?" Deidara grabbed a hold of me as I hunched my shoulders. I shrugged the blond off reluctantly, holding my unmovable attitude. He sighed.

"Yeah, fine." I growled.

"Ch, you're so stubborn,un." He said messing up my long silver hair with his hands. I hadn't pulled it back into a pony-tail yet.

"Get your mouths away from me Blondie," I joked, shoving him. After spending so much time with him during my recovery I had learned about Deidara's mouth-hands and all the effort he put into his art. He was really … interesting, once you got to know him.

"Hm, Itachi still hasn't woken up," Kisame said worriedly.

"Yeah," I agreed and Deidara nodded also.

"Leader-sama never said if, or when he would, it would be just like him to punish Itachi by doing this. That way you still stayed in the Akatsuki because Itachi wasn't dead…it's almost like he is though." Kisame shuddered.

Pein would probably do that, Itachi was most likely being kept alive by my being here. If I left the jutsu he used would most likely kill Itachi. What the hell had that orange-haired jerk done? I sighed. "Let's go see him then, can we?"

I followed the others down the hallway, deeper into the cave-like tunnels, where Itachi's room was. It was cold and dark in his room. The curtains to the one small window slit were closed tightly.

The carpeted room had stale air and I opened to window to freshen it up. Itachi's form lay in the bed, his black hair limp against his moist forehead. I moved the drip that Kakuzu had set up in his hand, aside and sat next to him. Deidara waited patiently outside and Kisame went to find his partner and leave for the next mission.

I swept, dusted and replaced the water beside his bed in case he woke up. Nobody had cleaned the room since Itachi had been out so I decided I may as well do it.

I sat down on the stool next to him and brushed the hair off his face. The heart-rate monitor beep slowly. I still had no idea where Kakuzu had found a full working set of hospital equipment. I figured he had stolen it from a nearby village.

Itachi was motionless. Other than his shallow breathing of course. The lines under his eyes had deepened and he looked skinnier and pale.

After a few minutes I gave up, he wasn't waking up today or any other day. I stalked out of the room, back to Deidara who was leaning against the wall.

"Ready to go, un?" I nodded and grabbed my bag from my room. Time to go to Konoha.

I felt bad for breaking my promise to Itachi, but he couldn't stop me and Pein-sama still wanted me to go with Deidara…Leader came first.

Perhaps after my mission I would have some spare time to visit mother and father's graves.

So this must be how Itachi felt…how could I rid him of that guilt? Me? I wondered what father had been thinking when he had told Itachi that I was his peace….perhaps he was just saying things because he knew he was about to die.

Hauling my bag over my shoulder I gently shut the door of the base, leaving Itachi alone in the empty place with only leader for protection. Though it was more like _Pein_ wanting to kill him at the moment…not that he would with my loyalty to the Akatsuki hanging in the balance.

I don't believe I would leave though; I liked it too much here. It was lonely in the forest without anyone else. I wondered how my house was doing, uninhabited and hidden, probably filling with dust and needing a spring clean. Hmmm, I thought about going back there for a visit sometime.

We had been travelling for what felt like hours when the hidden leaf village suddenly took shape ahead of us.

"Finally, un." I sighed in agreement.

We landed in the bushes next to the large gates, kanji sprawled across them. A couple of guarded were situated out front as was normal for the village.

"Hmmm, now to get in." I mumbled.

Deidara leapt out of the bushes and I followed him, we flitted past the guards as they had their backs turned and ducked into a nearby store. I hid my long silver hair in a bun, a few strays fell in front of my face but were hidden by the long white threads that were part of the hat of the Akatsuki attire.

Deidara admired some clay sculptures on the counter while I surveyed the area. We headed deeper into the village when I heard a shrill voice that I recognised. "Wow, I really love Ichiraku's ramen, it's so good Sakura! Try it!"

"I've had it before Naruto, shut up!" she growled. They were at the ramen shop, just leaving in fact.

"Deidara!" I growled, pulling him into an alleyway. He smirked, "Don't get so full of yourself Dei," I glared at him and held a finger to his lips, peering around the corner at the two leaf ninja.

"You know them,un?" He whispered, dangerously close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Now was not the time for those feelings! I nodded quickly at the blond.

I snuck across the road and followed them, ignoring Deidara as he walked fairly normally down the street.

My stomach growled, why now of all times did my bodily functions come into question? Shaking away the thoughts and feelings that were stirring I set after my two old team members.

They were heading to the training ground I figured from the direction they were going. Kakashi joined them, all of team seven huh? I chuckled humourlessly.

"Dei, go ask around at some stores about the tailed beast…I need to go check something out."

He gave me a suspicious look, before nodding and heading in the direction of the shops.

I ran ahead of team seven and waited at the training ground. I wondered if Kakashi knew anything about the tailed beast we were after…I think Pein had called it the …um nine tails! That was it!

Sakura and Naruto were sparring with Kakashi now, I groaned, trying to get information this way would take too long.

I leapt from the tree I was hiding in down to the bushes, silently. A twig snapped and I held my breath, hearing the clinking of kunai continuing, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A familiar voice hissed behind me, warm breath on the back of my neck, I felt a cool blade at my throat. How could I have let him sneak up on me?

"_Sasuke_." I growled.

**Keep your ideas coming in everyone; I hope you're enjoying this! Any more characters you want added in? ^^ What will happen next? Dun! Dun! Dun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cliffy! Just cause I'm fun like that. ^_Y**

**Hey if you like my stories then like my page Z.C.A on Facebook for more updates and behind the scenes info on characters! Just remember this story does not have the same timeline as Naruto!**

**Sasha: Z.C.A doesn't own Naruto! **

**Naruto: believe it!**

"_Sasuke_," I growled. The Uchiha had seen me, I should have realised he wasn't sparring with the others when I had first entered the clearing. Damn it! That was simple training. Be aware of your environment! I mentally slapped myself.

"What are you doing back here? Where is Itachi!" He growled at me, pressing his cold kunai to my throat harder, an moving so I was now pressed against the trunk of a nearby oak, an annoyingly placed nub of the tree digging into my back as was customary to being backed up against something.

"If you must know Itachi is in a coma." I smirked at his stunned face. "How the hell?" He squinted at me.

"Pein is being an asshole, trying to keep me in the Akatsuki by force…baka." I had no idea why I was telling my brother all of this; I guess I just felt obliged to seeing as we were family. Yeah right.

"By putting _Itachi_ in a _coma_? How would _that_ keep you there, I thought you wanted him dead too? Wait…you are part of the Akatsuki now…I thought they would have killed you." He stared at me with disbelief in his sharingan eyes, noting my cloak.

I nodded and released the breath I had been holding since my last comment as he pulled the knife away. I rubbed my sore neck and my multitude of scars twinged painfully as I stretched out of the cramped position I had been in against the tree.

"I joined willingly, hoping to get back at Itachi, and well…something changed and Pein got mad at us and…" I shook my head, trying to come up with a way to explain it while avoiding the fact that I was his sister. "I grew attached to him so Pein used Itachi to get me to stay."

"Wait…_attached_?" Sasuke looked at me with disgust and amusement.

"Not that way baka!" I blushed furiously_; he was my half-brother…hell no!_

"Then how the hell did you get so fond of Itachi…the one who killed my _entire clan_ remember!"

I shrugged.

It occurred to me that Sasuke had no knowledge of my relation to him, yet when he had seen my diamond he had looked as surprised as Itachi did. Even now he was studying my face as I thought. I wondered for a split second about Sasuke and Itachi's short disappearance on that day.

"Hey Sasuke, that day when I left and you chased Itachi into the trees, he came back so quickly…what happened?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment, "I ended up being restrained by Kakashi without getting a chance to kill him. I wanted to go after him and I was planning to… but now that you are here…" He looked at me hopefully.

"Perhaps I will take you to him, perhaps not. We will see in time." I smirked.

Sasuke glared, knowing full well I could best him in any fight now that I had the upper hand.

He looked at my face for a few more seconds, making me uncomfortable.

"You're an Uchiha aren't you?" Sasuke stared me down. I widened my eyes, the sudden realisation he had caught me off guard. I just nodded.

He narrowed his eyes, "I knew it, not fully though…you have different eyes, yes?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I didn't know who my parents were but Itachi told me I was an Uchiha." I was lying to save myself, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"So that's why you were fond of my brother…he had information on your parents, am I correct in saying?" Damn it Sasuke was getting dangerously close to the truth.

I went with it though, nodding again.

"Hm he was probably telling the truth though unfortunately. Did he tell you anything more?"

Oh screw it, I thought, I may as well tell him the truth, he was catching on already.

I nodded.

"What was it?" He narrowed his eyes even further, staring at me intently.

"My parents were…F-Fugaku Uchiha and Kyoko Hyuuga." I choked out.

Sasuke's face was comical, his jaw dropped and eyes were wide… "You're…you're my…Si- sis-"

He staggered backwards on the tree branch and I had to reach out and steady him. He shook me off and leant back, sitting against the trunk.

"I have a half-sister?" He said, more to himself than me. I just nodded and crouched down beside him.

"So you are fond of him, _that_ way. But he _killed _our father…doesn't that make you want revenge?" Sasuke asked in his shocked state.

"Well in a way yes but after he found me he started acting differently to what I imagined him to be like. He was actually nice to me and tried to keep me safe. I loved the Father I knew but it wasn't really him, it was a small part of him. It only lasted until I was old enough to survive alone but our father made a soul clone that looked after me, you know?" Sasuke looked at me, clearly he didn't, "But he still left me alone in the woods as his _affair_ child and never visited, just having a part of his soul with me for that short time didn't really cut it as being great father material."

I hadn't realised I had been feeling this way until I said it, Sasuke looked at me and his hand brushed my cheek. I raised my head to see him take away a glistening droplet from my cheek. I hated crying, it made me seem so weak and vulnerable. Especially to Sasuke.

"I never suspected Father to have had an affair. I guess you are about the same age as me so if anything was going on then I suppose Itachi would be the only one to have noticed it but even he was young then." Sasuke trailed off, "So…a Hyuuga…really? I wonder how Itachi knew." Sasuke was comforting me now in a way, it was a strange turn of events but I was happy to have gained the remains of a _screwed_ _up_ family none-the-less.

My brother wanted to kill my other brother and I was equally attached to both of them even though I had known them a short time compared to my entire life. Man this was fucked up.

I sighed and stood up. "Who knows how Itachi knows anything but he is in a coma now so questions can be asked later. Do you really hate Itachi that much?" I asked him sadly.

Sasuke nodded, "I swore to get my revenge on him for killing our clan."

"I wish you hadn't."

Sasuke looked at me, "But I have, and I will."

"Then I will not take you to him until you give up your foolishness." I said, walking across the branch to view Sakura-bitch and Naruto-freak still sparring with Kakashi.

"I need you to show me where he is though!" Sasuke growled.

"If you are an enemy of Itachi then even if you are my brother, you are an enemy of mine."

Sasuke who had been comforting me moments earlier now looked at me, stunned.

"W-what?"

"You heard me fool." I put up my strong front once again, lengthening my fingers into ice shards and glaring down at the clearing.

"But-" he glared at my back.

"Tell me one more thing Brother…" I stated, switching back to my job, I had to keep Itachi alive and if this was the only way to do it then I would. Sasuke continued glaring with a twitch. I stared at the people sparring in the clearing, particularly one person in particular, "…Is Naruto the nine tailed fox?"

Sasuke stiffened. If he hadn't known his reaction then was of his realisation.

That was all I needed to know. I rubbed my Akatsuki ring, "Deidara. I found him." Smirking, I leapt down into the clearing taking Kakashi and the brats by surprise. Within seconds the blond I had grown fond of landed beside me, my hair was still concealed beneath my hat and we both wore our cloaks, red clouds floated on the black material.

"_You_." Kakashi stated, sharingan out from sparring with the two genin. I retracted my ice fingers in favour of a different method.

Sasuke leapt down beside us. "On _your_ terms then. Take me to Itachi and I will _consider_ not killing him.

I nodded, "Welcome to the Akatsuki… _brother_."

Sasuke chuckled, "Thanks _sis_." 

The three of us smirked at the other three stunned faces of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"_Brother… Sister_?" Sakura and Naruto looked at me dumbfounded. Sasuke nodded.

Three things happened then.

Sakura feinted.

Kakashi hurled a kunai at Deidara

Sasuke and I made a grab for the stunned Naruto.

Deidara dodged the kunai easily and stuck his hand into the clay pouch under his cloak, chewing up some of the explosive clay he was so fond of. I jumped to help Sasuke get the jinchuuriki before he escaped, pinning him down also and bringing my kunai up under his jaw, "Move and you will wish you were never born," I hissed into the Naruto's ear.

He shivered but made no move to escape. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and the boy looked at him with an expression full of anger, "Sasuke, Sasha, why would you do this?" He glared at the two of us. I ignored him but Sasuke gave him a look, "Why do you think idiot? I have to find Itachi _somehow_!" I elbowed him to shut up, receiving a glare, but he quietened none-the-less.

Deidara sent several clay birds at Kakashi, each exploding in unison in his face, distracting him long enough for the blond to leap into the trees and signal us to follow. I quickly tied Naruto's headband around his eyes, leaving him helpless before the two of us and hurriedly followed Deidara, dragging the knuckle-head ninja along with us.

Kakashi regained his focus and woke Sakura up, he whispered something to her before he disappeared into the trees that headed back to Konoha. It seemed my cover was going to be blown. Kakashi would tell the Hokage about my alliance with the Akatsuki and that Sasuke had complied also, taking the kyuubi kid with him.

A kunai hit the branch beside my head and handing Naruto over to my brother I turned to glare at the pink-haired assailant. I had never liked Sakura, now was my chance to fight her and I wasn't going to give that up.

"Go on ahead, I'll hold her off." Sasuke nodded but Deidara looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure, un?" He had grabbed hold of one of the jinchuuriki's arms and was getting ready to flee with Sasuke.

"As ready as I ever will be and don't worry, I don't intend to get caught." I smirked at him which seemed to console the blond enough.

"Good luck then Sash, un." He said, using my nickname which made me smile ever so slightly.

"Thanks Dei."

Deidara took off into the trees with Naruto and Sasuke. I leapt down to the clearing Sakura was in and blocked her from following.

"So you're Sasuke's sister?" She glared at me, jealously fuming in her eyes. The stupid girl had a crush on my half-brother. I chuckled out loud and she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I am, can't you tell I said." Sharpening my eyes to form the violet sharingan I was now famous for among most who knew me. Sakura let out a slight gasp before readying herself, kunai held in front of her body in a defensive stance. I laughed again before catching her eye and delving my sharingan deep into her mind.

She screamed slightly as I found the water in her head and began to freeze it slowly. "What's wrong Sakura-bitch," I sneered using the nickname I had made for her, "_Brain freeze_?" She growled and lunged forward, breaking my concentration. I quickly blocked her blow but she was fast in returning a second swipe to my left side.

I flew into the air for a second before touching down into a crouch, avoiding her blow and looking up into her shocked eyes as I slashed at her leg with my knife, creating a long, deep cut in her calf. She winced and yelped slightly, her speedy attacks getting angrier but more clumsy.

I blocked and dodged them easily as she began to tire. I landed a few more cuts on her arms and face before receiving an angry stab to the shoulder. I dropped my kunai, grabbing my wounded shoulder, glaring at her, trap laid out. She smirked and ran forward at me, forgetting about my eyes. I instantly caught her gaze as she sprinted toward me, I could tell by the falter in her smile that she had realised the mistake that would cost her.

Before she could look away I had found the water molecules in her heart and sent them spiking out ward in an array of ice shards. Her chest exploded with shrapnel and blood, ice crystals landing on the ground as she coughed up blood, gasping before falling on her face and not moving.

I smirked, 'Too easy.' I admired my work for a split second before jumping up to the tree branches. I would have to catch up with the others. My shoulder ached painfully, I would have to get Kakuzu to check it out when I got back.

I left Sakura's body there for Kakashi to find when he returned, leaping off in the direction of the base. But before I could take another step my body froze. I struggled against the dead weight that was my immovable body but to no avail. I felt the hairs on my neck prickle as a voice came from behind me.

"What I drag, I come here to train and instead I find an s-rank criminal." Shikamaru sighed, walking in front of me. I glared and struggled again in vain… 'If only he would look in my eyes!' I growled internally, but the boy was smarter than that.

"The name's Shikamaru, pleasure to capture you." He smirked, looking at my feet which were caught in a shadow capture jutsu.

'Fuck,' I was screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter for you all. I won't say much cause the suspense is killing me. I want to know what my mind is deciding will happen next cause I have no idea!**

I struggled again pointlessly to get out of the shadow hold that Shikamaru had placed on me. I could move slightly but not enough to attack or escape so it was pointless anyway. He kept avoiding my eyes, much to my displeasure…he could tell I was an Uchiha so easily! I hadn't been able to figure that out for 15 years of my life! No wait...I have _silver_ hair so there is no way he could have thought I looked like an Uchiha…unless he had been given inside information on me, otherwise he had been avoiding eye contact...by _accident_? No way. I just realised that my birthday had just passed. I was 16 now…'wow way to forget your birthday Idiot!' I mentally scolded myself.

"I guess I have to take you to the Hokage now, ugh …what a drag." The spikey haired boy rubbed the back of his head with his hand, looking upwards as if rolling his eyes.

"Let me go." I growled at him through clenched teeth, hoping to convince the guy I wasn't a threat and that he was too lazy to take me back. It could work to my advantage. Unfortunately I started feeling that familiar tickle as ice crystals started forming on my fingers. I wasn't even doing anything or getting that angry, sure I was scared but I had been scared worse before, like in the Akatsuki basement. This was different; it was like my ice jutsu was thinking of its own accord. A slight sound like scraping of metal on stone sounded as the large, fingers of ice sharpened and elongated into claws until theirs tips touched the ground.

The Shikamaru kid was staring at them with raised eye brows. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? You say to let you go yet you threaten me with _those_?" He pointed at my weapons of mass destruction. I stared at him, glaring but he again avoided my gaze, and it couldn't have been by accident.

"I'm guessing you have figured out that the Hokage sent me to find you by now…Kakashi seemed rather upset about something…" The lazy nin looked at the body of Sakura as it bled out onto the grass. "You killed Sakura? Why, what was in it for you?" He looked back at me but not directly. I spat at him, disgusted. Why did I need a motive for killing the pink haired bitch?! I hated her and that was enough!

He narrowed his eyes and ignored me, turning and walking towards the village, making me follow. I felt so violated having one foot put in front of the other without my consent; my body was betraying me today a lot. Shikamaru hadn't noticed yet but my ice blades had started glowing a violet-blue hue and water had begun to trickle around the length of the shards. Thin streams of water, were running across the surfaces of them but circling back in currents so they defied gravity and curled like a snake encircling the ice. I was creeping myself out severely today with all the unauthorised movements.

My forefinger extended out one long blade so it pointed ahead of me. I felt my long silver hair ripple out behind me, the dark red blood stains in it fading away in a haze of smoke. I felt my sharingan sharpen and become ever more present, without it I felt blind now. The world around me distorted and became more vivid, I could see things miles ahead. I could already see the leaf village in fact, spurring a turmoil of feelings inside me. I would _not_ go back there. I used my eyes to find the point of chakra connecting Shikamaru to his shadow jutsu, the point where it was strongest.

I found it at the base of his feet. Using all of my will power I tried to control the water there but the jutsu would not let me. I had no control over myself. Another presence touched my mind and I recognised it immediately. But why would they be here? The presence found the spot I was focussing on and used some kind of mind-slash technique to sever it from his body. The Jounin noticed the cut immediately and spun round. But before he could take a step further he found his feet frozen in place. He went to do another shadow possession jutsu but found his fingers were snap-frozen. The skin stuck together like glue.

For once the lazy ninja actually looked genuinely afraid, not bothered or aggravated. I watched humoured but slightly disturbed as the presence in my mind controlled me to walk forward and slide my fingers into his chest. The ice bladed shards cut easily through his skin and Shikamaru screamed and fell forward to his knees as the ice melted away. It missed his heart, which confused me but I think the presence did it for a reason. However it left him _gravely_ wounded. I took my mind back over and shoved the other mind to the side, removing the blades and jumping up into the trees. Shikamaru collapsed on the grass and I saw with my sharingan that Kakashi and some others were on their way here.

He most likely wouldn't die but I didn't care less. I took off into the trees before they could get here. I also needed to confront Itachi about something. 'Hey Bro, how the heck are you in my head?' I asked Itachi's presence that was still situated in my mind. A slight laugh echoed in my head. 'I have no idea but I can't do anything else so I might stick with your body for a while if you don't mind.' I grumbled but relented and let him see through my eyes. He was my _brother_ and in a _coma_ after all. 'I guess I should say thanks for saving me back there.' Silence.

Oh well he must have fallen asleep or something…or he was being himself. I brushed a finger past my ring and sent out a quick message to Deidara and Sasuke. 'Hm speaking of that I wonder when the best time to tell Itachi that he's with me would be?' I shrugged and continued flying through the trees. I finally got a message back from Dei, 'We are waiting for you, un. About an hour from the base by the border.' I noted their position and sped up, hoping to get there soon.

I thought about Sasuke for a bit, he had definitely improved since last time I saw him and I was worried that he might try to pull something on Dei but that would be pointless if he wanted to get to the base to find Itachi. I guess I had nothing to worry about as soon I saw a wisp of blond hair jump down ahead of me followed by Sasuke and the captive Kyuubi.

"Hey." I smiled, glad to see that Sasuke hadn't killed everyone while I was gone. Naruto was unconsciously slumped over my brother's back, like some kind of shoulder bag and for some reason Sasuke barely noticed he was there. "Now take me to my brother," He glared stubbornly and I sighed, exchanging a glance with Deidara. I nodded and we began to head towards the Akatsuki base.

It had only been half an hour but we were gaining ground speedily. Sasuke never seemed to tire of carrying the Kyuubi boy but I was beginning to wonder if the blond might wake up soon. "Let's stop for a quick break?" I asked, feigning tiredness. Deidara didn't seem too convinced but went along with it anyway leading me to assume he was getting nervous about Naruto waking as well. Sasuke growled in a low voice briefly before chucking the knocked out brat on the dry dirt. "Hurry up. I want to get to Itachi." He slumped on the ground; the burden of carrying another person finally seemed to be showing on him.

After a few seconds of staring at the blond boy anxiously he began to stir. Sasuke instantly noticed and was on his feet ready to knock the boy out again. "Sasuke wait, I'll handle it." Deidara send me a puzzled stare. Naruto looked up bleary eyed before focusing on Sasuke and us and leaping to his feet. I held a hand out towards him and slowly began freezing his spine. The blonde stiffened and grimaced in pain, standing straight and trying not to move so as to avoid the rippling spikes of pain that shot through his body. "Naruto." I said in a low and unamused tone. He glare at me, " ._You_.Want?" The fox boy hissed. I smirked, "Oh not much…just that demonic fox beast that is hindering you dearly." He looked confused for a second . "H-hindrance?"

I decided I could talk the kid into giving up his demon, he seemed idiot enough, and if all else failed we could just force it out of him anyway. "Yes, I have been researching your demon…it seems that if you use it often the seal will crack…yours has correct?" He nodded once. "After that it isn't long until the chakra seeping out of the seal break with over power your and begin killing you from the inside." Naruto's eyes widened, "No….No! No! No you're lying!" He growled and started to change into his one tailed state.

It was time to shut this down. I sent the power of my sharingan straight into his brain causing a blast of ice to shut down his system. The pain was visible in the boy's eyes as he blacked out from it. Deidara looked at me, "What was that for, un?" I shook my head, "Was worth a shot." 'Good try but I doubted your method there sister.' Itachi was awake and had been watching the whole thing through my eyes. Great, I had gotten used to having him in my head already.


End file.
